


Distance

by bluphacelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, awakening feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna come over?" They cut through the park, the swings squeaking eerily in the darkness.<br/>"It's late."<br/>"It's never stopped you before."<br/>Oikawa gave him a look and shrugged.--After winning a game Iwaizumi invites Oikawa over to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of happened last night. My first attempt at semi-porn so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

There was a nudge of shoulders before the game. Then a glance and grin after a good set and a perfect spike. Oikawa pumped his fist in the air and grabbed at Iwaizumi's hand who ran up to meet him. They laughed, the team quickly surrounding them—backs were slapped and plans to make Oikawa pay for their victory meal were yelled out by the second years.

Oikawa wiped sweat off his brow and yanked one of the water bottles from its holder. He felt sweat drip down his back, soaking the back of his shorts and he shivered as he felt his body cool. Soon they lined up, waiting to shake the hands of the losing team. Oikawa smirked as he gripped the captain's hand, the other boy's eyes gleaming with a mixture of hate and pride.

"Good game," Oikawa said as he released his grip and turned. He marched to the bench and filed out of the gym with the rest of his team. The stadium was blessed with decent showers and he quickly washed off the sweat and grime. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked back into the dressing room pandemonium. Jeers and prickly jokes were thrown his way, which he quickly returned with fist bumps and slaps to shoulders and witty comebacks.

"You played well today," Iwaizumi remarked as they walked side-by-side to the bus. "Your knee is feeling better?"

"It hasn't bothered me in weeks," Oikawa lied smoothly and gave his best friend his most open smile. Iwaizumi gave him a look that made Oikawa's neck prickle, but the shorter boy stayed silent.

The team filled the bus, their rowdy laughter turning into quiet snores as the bus drove down the highway toward Sendai. Oikawa sat next to Iwaizumi, near the front, listening in on the whispered conversation between his coaches. They'd been impressed by the match, but there was always something to improve on. He'd need to ask for the game tapes after school tomorrow.

They stopped midway in a small town for dinner. The mention of food raised heads and hearts and soon they crowded the small family-restaurant with good cheer. Oikawa flipped through his phone—line messages and email alerts siphoned through and ignored.

"It was a close game," Hanamaki said, while stuffing tempura down his throat. He glanced at Oikawa. "We barely made that last serve."

"But we won in the end," Oikawa replied, flicking edamame peels into a discarded bowl of miso soup.

"That we did," Hanamaki ate the rest of his prawn and shrugged. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about, Oikawa. Last night you—"

Iwaizumi lurched into Hanamaki's side and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Did you see that last spike! I've never felt that good before!" Iwaizumi pumped his fist into the air, a tiny flush spread across his cheeks.

"Don't praise yourself too hard!" Matsukawa roared with laughter. "You're not the only player on the team!"

The table burst into laughter and Oikawa slipped away quietly. He felt Hanamaki's gaze follow him into the bathroom.

The rest of the drive was silent. Iwaizumi dozed, head against the window and Oikawa slipped down as far as he could in the seat, closing his eyes to the soft snores around him.

It was near midnight when they arrived at school. Some parents were waiting for their kids—mostly for the first years who lived further away—and Oikawa watched the team disperse around him into the dark night.

"Going home?" Iwaizumi asked as he hauled his bag onto his shoulder.

"Where else," Oikawa replied imitating the gesture and falling into step.

"Who knows with you," Iwaizumi gave him a sideways glance which Oikawa promptly ignored. "Get a new girlfriend yet?"

Oikawa scowled. 

"Girls are too much trouble. I don't have time for their shit."

"You wanna come over?" They cut through the park, the swings squeaking eerily in the darkness.

"It's late."

"It's never stopped you before."

Oikawa gave him a look and shrugged.

"We have school tomorrow."

"You have your uniform in your bag don't you."

"Homework."

"It's already past midnight."

"I guess I'm out of excuses then."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Iwaizumi pulled out his key and tugged the door open. There was a light at the entrance, but the rest of the house was dark. They pulled off shoes and slipped upstairs. The door closed and bags discarded, Iwaizumi grabbed a clean t-shirt and sweats from his closet and thrust them at Oikawa who raised an eyebrow at him. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned around to draw the covers off his bed. 

Oikawa marched out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. He dumped the clothes on top of the laundry machine and grabbed the spare toothbrush from Iwaizumi's cup. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Iwaizumi yanked the door open and casually strolled next to him, grabbing at his toothbrush near the sink. Oikawa spat and rinsed, hands on the towel that he knew was Iwaizumi's. The other boy had changed already, wearing a dark t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, rolled up to the knee against the summer heat. Oikawa grabbed the discarded clothes and walked back to Iwaizumi's room.

Closing the door behind him he walked to the bed, pulling at his sweatshirt. He'd managed to get it off and discarded somewhere close to where his bag lay near the end of the bed, when Iwaizumi appeared.

"Still not changed?" Iwaizumi jabbed as he flicked the ceiling light off—the only source of light now the small standing lamp near his bed. Oikawa pulled at his shirt, eyes watering as he yawned. Iwaizumi gave a pained sigh and pulled at Oikawa's shirt. Oikawa raised his arms and after a short struggle the shirt was off. Iwaizumi leaned forward and thrust the t-shirt at Oikawa who blinked at him owlishly.

"How can you be this fucking high maintenance," Iwaizumi cursed as he leaned forward. He faltered as Oikawa slipped his hand behind his neck pulling him dangerously close. "It's one—almost one in the fucking morning."

"So?" 

"We have to be up for school in six hours."

"There's no practice tomorrow morning."

"Okay six and a half then, with your morning routine, Kusokawa."

"You invited me over."

Iwaizumi pursed his lips. He couldn't deny that. He looked down at Oikawa, his smooth skin enticing in the dim light. He knew exactly where to touch, where to stroke to get the other boy sigh and gasp under his hand.

Oikawa was watching him, eyes half lidded and Iwaizumi could tell how tired he was. Oikawa bit his lip and widened his eyes, long legs opening up as he shifted, inviting. Iwaizumi slumped down onto his heels, hand falling over his face.

"Why do I bother with you?" he asked the floor and he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. Oikawa chuckled near his ear, hand slipping to the small hairs at the base of his neck. Iwaizumi looked up and was greeted with a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Still no?" Oikawa asked and flicking his tongue against Iwaizumi's ear. He failed to suppress the shudder that the small movement enticed.

"It's a stupid idea," Iwaizumi growled and looked up. Oikawa had leaned back against one hand, the other still languidly laced through Iwaizumi's hair. He yanked a little, the short flash of pain causing Iwaizumi to hiss—half from pain half from anticipation he desperately tried to extinguish.

"Did you say something?" Oikawa taunted, rolling his hips forward to trap the other boy between his legs. Iwaizumi shifted. He cupped Oikawa through his white school track suit quickly working the hardening length beneath his palm. He could hear Oikawa's breath hitch as his fingers spread out and tugged at the waistband of his trousers. Oikawa moved to help, bracing himself as Iwaizumi pulled the tracksuit bottom off along with his boxers, freeing Oikawa's half hard length in the process. The clothes pooled to Oikawa's ankles and Iwaizumi pushed him back down as he grabbed at a bottle of lotion he knew was somewhere close by. His fingers grasped at the bottle.

Oikawa pulled the lotion out of his hands before he could get the cap open throwing it up next to him on the bed.

"Won't you use this tonight," Oikawa traced Iwaizumi's lips, fingertip dipping into his mouth, rolling it around Iwaizumi's tongue before popping it back out, the tip coated with a sheen of saliva. Iwaizumi fought the flush that threatened to flood his cheeks, instead turning to give Oikawa a cold look. Blow jobs usually went beyond their normal routine of mutual masturbation, but Iwaizumi knew he'd cave the moment the other boy had asked, eyes gleaming and devilish.

Iwaizumi took a breath, hand creeping up to grasp Oikawa. He felt a twitch of his own at the taste of pre-cum on his lips. There was a hand in his hair and a shuddered breath above as Iwaizumi dipped his head down to trace the vein with his tongue, hand slowly wrapping around the length. He gave a languid pump and he felt it slowly stiffen to full hardness under his touch. Iwaizumi kissed the base, determined to do a good job now that he'd resigned to the fact that they were really going to do this. 

Iwaizumi pulled away to lick his lips before licking his way up to the tip wrapping his lips around the head, circling it with his tongue.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa moaned, nails raking through Iwaizumi's hair as he curled forward. Iwaizumi hummed and was rewarded with a twitch of cock in his mouth. He took in more, cheeks hollowed as his tongue rolled over the underside—back and forth in slow unhurried strokes. His hand moved to the base pumping, before he pulled himself up, tongue giving a final suck at the tip as it popped out of his mouth. Iwaizumi looked up to catch Oikawa's eye, but the other boy had his eyes squeezed shut, one hand tightly wrapped around the sheets. Oikawa's eyes fluttered open, pupils blown large as his chest shuddered.

"Why'd you stop?" Oikawa asked, voice gritty and full of sex going straight to Iwaizumi's cock still trapped within his pajama's.

"Move up," Iwaizumi commanded grabbing the lotion and following Oikawa up onto the bed. He pulled down his trousers and boxers in quick succession and positioned himself over Oikawa's hips.

Their lengths touched and Iwaizumi bit back the moan that tried to escape his throat, fumbling with the bottle of lotion instead. He stopped to coat his fingers in a generous amount of lotion before pulling both of their cocks into his hand and starting a steady rhythm. Oikawa clutched at his arm—the tiny gasps and moans going straight into Iwaizumi's dick and he had to slow down his hand to keep himself from cumming too quickly.

"I want to do it," Oikawa gasped after a particularly rough twisting squeeze, hand pulling at Iwaizumi's forearm urging him to slow down.

"No," came the quick reply. 

They were nearly sitting on each other's laps—Oikawa's legs wrapped around Iwaizumi's back, hands around his shoulders, pre-cum coating their abdomens—where a cock had accidentally bumped into heated flesh.

"It's not enough," Oikawa moaned as he thrust forward into Iwaizumi's hand. He knew he could never convince Iwaizumi to take it this late and in this situation with no prior prompting, but maybe if he were the one to take it—.

"It's a stupid idea. We have school tomorrow," Iwaizumi's voice was flat and dark as he continued to move his hand between them. He was close, he could feel it. Oikawa rested his forehead against Iwaizumi's shoulder and shuddered.

"I just want to feel you closer," he gasped into Iwaizumi's neck, breath hot and needy.

"I'm out of condoms," Iwaizumi stated and flicked his wrist rubbing their tips together. A serge of pre-cum coated his palm in reply.

"We could do it raw," Oikawa suggested, pushing himself closer effectively humping into Iwaizumi's hand.

"You'll be useless tomorrow if I cum in you." Iwaizumi's breath hitched and he came over his hand, white stars flickering through his vision as he pumped himself through it. He felt Oikawa shudder and a fresh splash of cum hit his stomach. They stayed there for a moment, breath slowing, limbs intertwined, waiting to come down from their collective high.

Iwaizumi grabbed at the tissue box and wiped away the muck, discarding the used tissues onto the floor to become a morning problem instead of a now problem.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa muttered. He sat, back against the wall completely naked, but for his socks. There were still a shiny streak of dried pre-cum on his stomach, the well toned abs relaxed and so enticing Iwaizumi had to tear his eyes off his best friend's perfect body. Oikawa was just his best friend and nothing more. The mantra was something he'd found himself repeating more often lately.

"What?" Iwaizumi replied curtly as he pulled his pajama's up and over his hips.

"Hand me my clothes," Oikawa held out a palm and Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of that perfect hand. Instead he leaned down and pulled the clothes off the floor and pushed them into Oikawa's waiting arms. Ignoring the grumbling, he pulled at the covers and slid into bed, head falling onto the pillow. Oikawa leaned over him a minute later and switched the light off flooding the room with darkness.

Oikawa settled down next to him, back-to-back on the small bed. Iwaizumi sighed and fell asleep the moment his eyes fluttered closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a multichapter thing now. Enjoy!

It was Saturday and classes ended after lunch. Oikawa stepped into the gym. He'd slung his sports bag across his shoulders—yesterday's game clothes neatly packed along with his books. Irihata was talking with Mizoguchi in hushed tones and he walked up to them without preamble.

"Coach, can I have a copy of yesterday's game tapes?" Oikawa asked and the two turned to him as one. 

"There's actually something I'd like to talk with you, Oikawa. Mizoguchi, do you mind going through the game with the other students when they arrive. I think it'll be best if we had no real practice today and with tomorrow off the kids will have a chance to recover from the game. Let them know that Monday morning practice will commence as usual." Finished with his instructions, Irihata turned to Oikawa and led him to the small room at the back of the gym that was used as the acting coach's office.

Oikawa followed patiently, wondering what the head coach wanted with him. He hoped it wouldn't take too long so he could go home to review the tapes.

"Please, sit," Irihata said and gestured at the small chair opposite the desk that took most of the space in the room. The A/C was on higher in the cramped space and Oikawa felt his skin prickle after the summer heat from outside.

"I watched the tape of last night's game today," Irihata started and tapped at a DVD on his desk. He looked at Oikawa and sighed. "There are two things I need to talk to you about."

Oikawa smiled his casual I'm-speaking-to-a-teacher-smile and nodded.

"I'll start with the good news. I heard back from K University and they are very interested in you. It seems they are fairly certain that you'd be a good fit to their volleyball team and I have given them a good recommendation." Irihata watched the boy closely as he spoke—there was a flash of surprise, quickly masked by a neutral smile. He paused letting Oikawa take in the news.

"I'm—I'm happy they'd consider me," Oikawa said after a moment of silence. "I've always wanted to go to Tokyo."

"With your talent and if you keep your body intact, you might make it far in volleyball—which brings me to my second piece of news." Irihata tapped the DVD again. "You're favoring your right knee again. Have you pushed yourself outside practice again? You are still on probation from your last injury." 

Oikawa's smile stiffened and Irihata watched him swallow.

"Well?" Irihata prompted.

"I haven't—I've been very careful while practicing," Oikawa said, turning his gaze to the side.

"I want you to take it easy for the next few days. You should make an appointment to your physio to make sure that there is no further damage to the ligaments for next week. I want a written note from your doctor telling me what the situation is, so I can best plan your schedule for the upcoming weeks."

Oikawa scowled, but quickly licked his lips composing his easy smile back into place.

"Yes, coach," he said and turned to look at Irihata. "Can I have the tapes from yesterday's games?"

"Of course. I will also ask Iwaizumi and the other third years to keep an eye on you." There was a twinkle in Irihata's eye, but Oikawa knew he was serious. He would have a hard time practicing without permission until he got the all clear from his doctor—which he wasn't sure he would get. 

Irihata handed him the DVD and after thanking the old man he left the office pushing down the seething anger he felt at himself. He'd slipped up. How could he have been so careless. 

Mizoguchi was in the middle of going through the previous game with the team gathered around him. Oikawa glanced around and caught Iwaizumi's eye.

"I already got the tape so I'm going to head out," Oikawa said making a quick excuse before hurrying across the gym and out the door. He hoisted his gym bag across his shoulders and started for home.

He'd just managed to dump his bag next to his desk and dug out the tape when the doorbell rang. There was clatter downstairs and Oikawa ignored it in favor of starting up the DVD player. He'd managed to get to the loading screen when his door opened and Iwaizumi walked through.

"Why'd you leave practice so early?" Iwaizumi asked, ditching his bag in favor of crouching next to Oikawa on the floor. 

"I got the tapes and it was all the coaches wanted to talk about. Why'd you come anyway. It's not like you to miss end of game lectures."

"I could say the same for you, Kusokawa," Iwaizumi growled and sat down heavily. He raked his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh. "You looked upset."

"I'm not upset. Why would I be upset. We won last night."

"What did Irihata want?" Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa's words and took the remote from his hand pressing the pause button.

Oikawa lounged back, leaning against his bed—arms stretched out, before curling up on himself and hugging his legs to his chest.

"He said K University is interested in me," Oikawa said into his knees as he traced the fine wood grain of a floorboard. Iwaizumi gaped. He blinked before rushing over and forcibly hugging Oikawa to his chest.

"I'm so happy! That's the best news! K University?" Iwaizumi wrenched himself an arm's length away from Oikawa, hands on the other boy's shoulders as he shook him. Their eyes met and Oikawa felt the flush—that had first bloomed when Iwaizumi had hugged him—spread to his ears.

"Yeah," Oikawa muttered.

"That's amazing!" Iwaizumi laughed and let go. "I can't believe it! Oikawa!"

Oikawa shrugged.

"I knew they'd been scouting, but—" Oikawa muttered. He glanced at Iwaizumi who looked so happy for him. The other boy turned to him and sobered up.

"But what?" Iwaizumi asked, his previous elation turning to worry. Oikawa sighed and let his feet fall to the floor.

"Irihata's worried about my knee again. He said it was clear I favored it during the match." Oikawa rubbed at his right knee. It didn't hurt per-say, but there was always a phantom memory of the ache and hurt he'd had to endure and the ever present fear, the blood curdling terror of injuring himself again. He pushed the thought aside.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"It doesn't hurt—right now."

Iwaizumi sighed his good mood turning irritated.

"So, every time I've asked you if it hurt, you've lied to me?"

"Not every time—" Oikawa gave him a toothy grin.

"How can you be this stupid," Iwaizumi growled.

"Hey! Rude!" Oikawa crossed his arms around his chest. "You should be worshiping me at my feet for being great enough to be scouted by one of the top volleyball schools in the nation!"

Iwaizumi slid closer. His face looked dark enough to sour milk, but his touch was gentle when he laid a hand on Oikawa's right knee.

"You know how important this is for your career. Don't squander it away," Iwaizumi murmured, his hand slowly massaging Oikawa's leg through his uniform trousers. Oikawa shifted and stood turning to the bed, leaving Iwaizumi sitting on the floor.

"I know." Oikawa schooled his features to a perfect neutral look before turning back to Iwaizumi. "I'll take it easy for the next couple of days, just like Irihata requested. I'll see the doctor and do my exercises."

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Iwaizumi scooted closer, resting his arms on the bed, chin hitting his crossed forearms. 

"No, it's fine," Oikawa said, avoiding Iwaizumi's gaze. They stayed like that for a moment, Iwaizumi watching Oikawa like a hawk while the setter looked at the frozen TV screen.

"You're going to spend the rest of the day watching that tape aren't you?" Iwaizumi broke the silence. Oikawa shrugged and then jumped when Iwaizumi fell onto the bed next to him. "Let's get dinner or something later. I'm going to take a nap." Iwaizumi pulled out the pillow from the covers and curled up, closing his eyes.

"Don't you want to go home and change? You'll wrinkle your uniform!" Iwaizumi had pushed Oikawa to the edge of the bed as he'd migrated up the bed. "At least take the coat off!" Oikawa whined as he stood.

"Stop it. You sound like my mom," Iwaizumi grumbled into the pillow. Oikawa watched him—Iwaizumi's breath slowing into sleep. 

The afternoon sped by and soon bugs were singing choruses outside Oikawa's window. Iwaizumi had gone home and Oikawa had lost track of time. Before he knew it he was called downstairs for dinner. He closed his notebook and paused the gameplay tape of two rival teams, before shuffling down the stairs.

He ate in relative silence as the others recounted the events of their days. Finished, Oikawa excused himself and treked back upstairs. His eyes went to the phone he'd discarded on his desk. He picked it up—a series of flashing lights indicated multiple missed messages.

(Iwaizumi Hajime)  
_I'm coming over for the night_

Oikawa sighed and abandoned the phone without bothering to reply. It was almost an hour later when Iwaizumi knocked on Oikawa's door.

"You're still at it?" he asked before closing the door—clicking it firmly shut behind him.

"I've watched most of the games already," Oikawa replied not looking up from his notes. He continued to write as Iwaizumi sat down next to him. They sat in silence, the game playing low in the background.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Iwaizumi suggested, nudging Oikawa's leg. Oikawa grumbled something and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He noticed a particular combo and he paused the game scurrying to write it in his notebook. Iwaizumi watched him for a second, before taking the abandoned remote.

"You have all day tomorrow to look through these! Let's do something! We won yesterday, let's celebrate!" Iwaizumi switched the tv off.

"Hey!" Oikawa swiped at the other boy half-heartedly trying to reach the remote. He gave up and leaned back, placing the notebook and pencil on the floor. "I thought we celebrated already," Oikawa said pulling his glasses off, placing them on top of his notes.

"I wouldn't call that celebrating," Iwaizumi leaned forward, resting his head against Oikawa's shoulder. "Let's watch a movie."

"Fine, pick whatever you want." Oikawa left to gather some blankets and pillows from the guest room. When he returned, Iwaizumi had something picked and playing so he flipped the lights off and piled the blanket-pillow mess on top of the other boy. Iwaizumi complained loudly, but pulled out a pillow, placing it against the bed. They made themselves comfortable on the floor. Iwaizumi had picked Alien—Alien 3 to be precise. Oikawa smiled at the selection, nuzzling into a throw pillow on his lap. 

They were about halfway through when Oikawa's mother knocked on the door to wish them good night and to keep it down. Oikawa assured her and she left smiling fondly at her boys.

"Well, they should all be asleep by now," Iwaizumi remarked as the credits rolled.

Oikawa stood and crawled into bed and under the covers. He spread out wide, taking up as much space as his long frame possibly could.

"Oi, aren't you going to wash up?" Iwaizumi asked into the darkness, the tv screen flooding the room with light as it turned to the title screen, credits finished.

"Already did," Oikawa replied and stretched. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned on the desk lamp before turning off the tv and grabbing his change of clothes. 

"Move over."

"I don't wanna," Oikawa whined. "Sleep on the floor, Iwa-cha~n."

"Kusokawa," Iwaizumi replied and pulled the blanket up causing Oikawa to scramble to keep a hold of the material as cold air billowed underneath. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse of control, Iwaizumi slipped into the bed. Iwaizumi settled down, wide awake. The silence echoed around them and Oikawa refused to budge, essentially forcing Iwaizumi curl up against his side. Iwaizumi shifted, hands light as he nudged Oikawa, fingertips tracing the soft skin of his arm and down to the t-shirt that had ridden up enough to expose a sliver of skin. Iwaizumi's hand found the chilled skin underneath the blanket, barely touching as his finger grazed over his shirt.

He felt Oikawa swallow and shift. It didn't take long for the other boy to lift the blanket and sit up. He made to move down the bed when Iwaizumi latched onto his arm.

"I need to go pee," Oikawa muttered and yanked at his trapped arm.

"No you don't," Iwaizumi replied and pulled the other boy down. He brought his hand to Oikawa's crotch where he found what he was looking for. "You're hard."

"Let me go," Oikawa hissed and gasped as Iwaizumi palmed him roughly through his shorts.

"Don't make too much noise." There was smug satisfaction in Iwaizumi's voice as he continued.

"I'm not in the mood," Oikawa tried again, but Iwaizumi yanked him down onto the bed.

"I'd say this would disagree with you."

Oikawa bit back a groan as Iwaizumi slipped his hand down to the firm curve of his backside.

"You want to do it?" Iwaizumi leaned forward to whisper in Oikawa's ear. "Do it properly?" He snaked his hands lower, cupping Oikawa's ass and grinding down. Oikawa bit his lip.

"Well?" Iwaizumi moved up, perching on top of Oikawa. There was a flush on the setters cheeks, clearly visible in the low light of the desk lamp. 

"Fine," Oikawa said, his voice loud after their hushed tones. His eyes glowed and Iwaizumi felt a sudden pang in his chest before he found himself pushed into the mattress instead of Oikawa. "But I get to be on top this time." Oikawa flashed him a toothy smile and Iwaizumi swallowed, his mouth gone dry. He couldn't very well back down so he grit his teeth and rolled his eyes the best he could.

"Fine," Iwaizumi echoed. Oikawa grinned and leaned over Iwaizumi's head fetching what they'd need. He threw a condom and the bottle of lube next to the pillow before making short work of Iwaizumi's shorts, discarding the clothes onto the floor.

"I'll make you feel good," Oikawa purred as he capped the lube bottle and coated his fingers generously.

"Shut up," Iwaizumi growled and pushed up onto his elbows. The blanket had pooled around Oikawa's hips leaving Iwaizumi completely bare to the cool night air. He shivered. Oikawa looked up and raked his unlubed hand down Iwaizumi's chest, pushing his shirt up to expose his abs. Oikawa slid his fingers down to Iwaizumi's growing length and wrapped his long fingers around it. He gave it an experimental twist and Iwaizumi gasped as he felt something slick rub against his entrance.

"I'm gonna start," Oikawa announced in a gruff half-whisper, eyes moving up to catch Iwaizumi's gaze.

"Just get on with it." Iwaizumi gasped as a finger slid into him up to the first knuckle and he fell back into the mattress. There was a slight painful pressure which slowly eased with Oikawa's ministrations. Soon a second finger joined the first and Oikawa licked the tip of his cock. He barely felt the fingers scissor him open as Oikawa teased his length—mouth at the head and hand slowly pulling down to cup his balls. Iwaizumi pulled the pillow from underneath his head and buried his face into it, trying to desperately stifle the sounds he was making. He felt Oikawa's mouth leave his dick and the cool air on the saliva slick length made him shiver.

"You okay?" Oikawa asked, an unusual amount of worry in his voice. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and shuddered.

"I'm—I'm fine," he gasped and he felt Oikawa remove his fingers and move up on the bed. Oikawa pushed the pillow to the side to look at Iwaizumi. He gulped and swallowed at Oikawa's heated gaze. "I'm just trying to be quiet," Iwaizumi replied more calmly and raised his hips to grind against Oikawa's very prominent erection. "Get on with it," he growled and got an unnecessary amount of satisfaction at the groan Oikawa had to muffle at the movement.

Oikawa grabbed the condom and pulled his shorts down, his erection bobbing down, slick with pre-cum. He ripped the packaging and Iwaizumi watched him put it on—hands shaking a little as the tight latex wrapped around his length. There was more lube placed over the plastic and Iwaizumi hugged the pillow to his chest.

"I don't think I did a really good job—but I'm at my limit," Oikawa growled and aimed his cock at Iwaizumi's entrance. He grit his teeth as he felt the tip push in. There was a short pause and Iwaizumi was about to tell Oikawa to get on with it when he thrust forward, hands wrapping around Iwaizumi's hips.

"You okay?" Oikawa's voice was close and Iwaizumi opened his eyes—he hadn't even realized he had squeezed them shut. The other boy hovered over him and Iwaizumi ached for more. His cock hit Oikawa's stomach as the setter leaned forward yanking the pillow onto the floor. Oikawa shifted, hands pulling Iwaizumi up and into a sitting position—mimicking their position from last night, only this time Iwaizumi felt Oikawa slide a fraction deeper inside him, causing him to pant and wrap his arms around Oikawa's shoulders.

"You okay?" Oikawa repeated against his ear as he held him close.

"Ye-yeah," Iwaizumi gasped as his cock rubbed against Oikawa's shirt, the contact with the fabric sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. Iwaizumi settled on his knees, lifting himself up a fraction before sitting back down causing Oikawa to gasp at the sudden sensation.

"Fuck," Oikawa grit out, head buried against Iwaisumi's shoulder.

"Are you going to move, or will I have to do all the work?" Iwaizumi asked pointedly grinding down. His only reply was Oikawa's arms hugging him tighter and then rocking him down onto the mattress again. Oikawa pulled out slightly before rocking back in. They both groaned. Oikawa shifted pulling away, only to throw the blanket on top of his own shoulders in an attempt to muffle the sounds of his shallow thrusts.

Iwaizumi bit his lip, wishing Oikawa hadn't thrown the pillow away so he'd have an easier time muffling his voice. Oikawa shifted again, this time pushing up and Iwaizumi slapped his palms against his mouth as he saw white stars for an instant. Oikawa thrust again and Iwaizumi moaned through his hand. A droplet of sweat hit his exposed stomach and Oikawa's lube slick hand found his cock starting to twist and pull at the same pace as his thrusts.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa gasped, his head hitting Iwaizumi's collarbone. Iwaizumi laced his fingers through Oikawa's soft curls and he felt so close.

"Oikawa—I'm—" Iwaizumi panted, hips meeting hips, fingers tugging at Oikawa's hair, pulling him flush against his chest. Iwaizumi felt hot gasping breaths against his neck and then a flash of pain before he came all over Oikawa's hand and his shirt. He felt Oikawa's hips stutter and then slow as Oikawa pumped them both through their collective orgasm. 

Oikawa collapsed on top of him, breath short and ragged. Iwaizumi raked his fingers through Oikawa's hair, sweat slick and sticking up in odd places before pulling at it sharply.

"Get off me," he commanded in hushed tones. Oikawa lifted his head and pouted.

"But it feels so good inside you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, but after Iwaizumi glared he complied pulling himself out with an slick squelching sound which went straight to Iwaizumi making him shiver. Oikawa sat up, pulling the condom off and tying it before reaching for the tissue box underneath his bed and wrapping it up. Oikawa slipped his feet onto the floor and pulled up his shorts before throwing the condom into the wastebasket by his desk. Oikawa pulled off his shirt, exposing the fine toned muscles of his back. He threw the cum splattered shirt into the laundry before fishing out a fresh one out of the closet.

"You want another shirt?" Oikawa asked, giving Iwaizumi a crooked smile. Iwaizumi flushed and looked back down on his cum covered front, having forgotten his own predicament, too mesmerized by the perfection that he called his best friend. He pulled off his shirt, wiping most of the mess off his chest, now completely naked under Oikawa's watchful eye. He leaned down and wiped most of the lube trickling down his thigh already feeling the after effects of sex. His limbs were liquid—in a very different way than after a good workout—but he felt empty.

"Here," Oikawa thrust a clean shirt at him and deeming Iwaizumi too slow he pulled the shirt down over his head. Iwaizumi wrenched himself free and dressed, steeling his arms as they threatened to quiver and shake as he pulled his shorts over his hips.

Finally, Oikawa clicked the desk lamp off and crawled into bed. Iwaizumi shifted toward the wall, wordlessly making space. He shifted and turned his back to the other boy, already feeling the tug of sleep. Suddenly, there was an arm thrown across his chest, pulling him flush against Oikawa. Iwaizumi stiffened, completely awake, heart pounding in his chest. The arm relaxed, but Oikawa didn't move away, instead Iwaizumi felt a light breath against the nape of his neck.

"Good night, Iwa-chan," Oikawa muttered. 

It took Iwaizumi a long time before sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///// So that happened... Let me know what you thought! All feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can also find me here:  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Here's the angst.

Monday dawned gloomy—the weather turning drastically from the sunny highs of the weekend. Hanamaki walked down the third year corridor, spotting a tale-tail gaggle of girls.

"Oikawa!" he yelled and waved at the brunette. Oikawa turned and flashed him a smile. He excused himself only to be bombarded with pitiful whines from his fangirls—mostly first and second years who after being so casually dismissed, turned and started for the stairs and their own classrooms on the lower floors.

"Makki!" Oikawa greeted him and slung his arm around Hanamaki's shoulder.

"What happened on Saturday? You left early," Hanamaki said as they stood peering into the yard below. There was a soccer game happening in the quad.

"I had some errands to run." Oikawa flashed him another grin.

"Whatever—" Hanamaki rolled his eyes and continued,"—what I wanted to talk to you about last Thursday. I know it's not really my business, but I just—"

"Hanamaki!" A breathless third-year girl ran up to them. She gave Oikawa a frown before turning to Hanamaki. "The homeroom teacher's looking for you," she said ignoring Oikawa completely. "—he looked pretty pissed. I'd go see him right now if I were you."

"What did you do, Makki?" Oikawa teased and nudged the other boy with his elbow.

"Shit—it must be the forms I was supposed to gather," Hanamaki gave a pained sigh. "I really want to talk to you though, Oikawa! Before practice! Or at lunch!" He dashed after the girl, toward the classroom.

Oikawa frowned and thought back to Thursday, turning back to the window. He couldn't remember— _fuck_. Had Hanamaki seen?

* * *

_Oikawa pulled out his phone, flipping through to his weather app. It looked like tomorrow would be sunny and clear, which was perfect for an out of town tournament._

_"Excuse me," a voice interrupted his browsing and he looked up and then down at the girl in front of him. She was pretty—long dark hair, a flower clip holding back her bangs._

_"Yes?" Oikawa asked with a smile—irritation showing only in the swift movement of pocketing his phone._

_"We're going to have a get together tomorrow after school and I was wondering if you and Iwaizumi-kun might want to join?" She looked up at him, hopeful._

_"We have a game tomorrow, so we won't be back until late," Oikawa replied honestly, happy for the ready excuse he had this time._

_"Oh! That's too bad. Maybe next time?" She looked disappointed and excused herself to run back into the school._

_Oikawa steadied his gym bag over his shoulder and continued walking. He passed the bathrooms when he heard a familiar voice laugh. Oikawa pursed his lips and inched forward. The building curved toward a shed leaving a nice secluded area prone to teenage hookups, out of sight from the main school._

_"Iwaizumi-kun," a female voice chirped and caused Oikawa to frown and lean back against the sun warm brick. He pulled out his phone, trying to listen without seeming to eavesdrop._

_"I really need to get to practice," Iwaizumi's gruff voice was softer than what Oikawa had heard in ages._

_"But this weekend. You'll go with me?" the girl prodded. Oikawa heard Iwaizumi laugh and the girl giggled—all out of breath and Oikawa's imagination supplemented the rest. He turned tail toward the bathrooms. He kicked open the door and one sweeping glare had the two first years chatting at the sink skittering out with an—"Excuse me, senpai!". He dropped his bag onto the floor and opened the tap. Cold water rushed through his palms and down the drain and he watched with unseeing eyes._

_The bell rang in the distance and he took a deep breath, splashing water on his face, before wiping it dry. He glanced up and tried a smile. It came out darker than he wanted._

_"This is stupid," Oikawa whispered to himself and lifted the bag up again and strode to practice._

* * *

The school bell shook him from his reverie and he stalked toward his next class.

The day dragged on endlessly, but finally it was lunch. He grabbed his phone and escaped to the roof before anyone irritating could spot him.

"Hi, mom did you call the doctor's office this morning?" Oikawa said into the receiver.

_"Yes, I got you a time for today! It's at 4, so you'll need to go straight after class. I'll let your homeroom teacher know that you'll need to leave a bit early."_

Oikawa grit his teeth. Another day of missed practice.

"Thanks. It's at the usual hospital right?"

_"Yes. Usual hospital. Usual doctor. You liked him right? And Tooru, please don't over work yourself. I know you have Hajime and your friends to keep you in line—"_ Oikawa couldn't help but scoff, _"—but you have to take care of yourself. Volleyball isn't the end of the world."_

"I know. Please, I need to go eat. Thank you for calling to book the appointment for me."

_"Of course. Come back home straight after! I'll make you your favorite for dinner tonight."_

"Thanks, mom. I'll let you know when I'm heading back." He ended the call and stuffed the phone into his pocket. There was a light wind that tousled his hair as he leaned his elbows against the railing.

"Oikawa!" Hanamaki called from behind and Oikawa glanced at him before turning back to the not-so-interesting view. Hanamaki walked over and imitated Oikawa's stance.

"I saw you slipping out of class," Hanamaki said and Oikawa gave a non-compliant grunt in reply.

"Are you turning into Iwaizumi?" the other boy laughed and nudged Oikawa.

"I'm going to miss practice today," Oikawa replied and turned around, leaning his back against the railing.

"Oh," Hanamaki looked at him, a sudden tinge of worry in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Going to the doctor. Shouldn't be a big deal, just routine check-up." Oikawa gave the other boy a smile before pushing his bangs out of his face.

"That's fine then. I'll let Irihata know if you haven't already."

"Thanks, Makki. Are you eating lunch up here?" Oikawa pushed away from the railing and started toward the door.

"No way! It looks like it'll rain any second!" Hanamaki followed, but before they made it to the door he grabbed Oikawa's arm.

"I totally forgot!" Hanamaki exclaimed and Oikawa quirked his eyebrow at him. "About Thursday."

"What about Thursday?" Oikawa asked, suddenly on edge.

"It's just—" Hanamaki paused and let go of Oikawa's arm. He fidgeted, suddenly nervous. "Are you and Iwaizumi okay?"

Oikawa averted his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest.

"So you heard it then," Oikawa surmised and ran his hand through his hair.

"It just—it sounded," Hanamaki started.

"We're fine. Don't worry about it," Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. "You know how easy it is to rile that guy up."

"It didn't sound like your normal poking comments. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear. You were just so loud! I'm surprised half of the school isn't filled with rumors about it already!"

"Seriously. It's nothing," Oikawa felt his face fall and Hanamaki balked at the cold glance.

"Okay, okay," Hanamaki quickly amended. "Let's get lunch."

Oikawa wrenched the door open and stormed inside. He stomped down the stairs, trying to burn off the excess frustration as quickly as he could. Hanamaki followed at a more hesitant pace and Oikawa made it to the classroom and out before the other boy emerged from the stairwell.

Matsukawa watched Oikawa storm down the hallway, scattering juniors in his wake. He spotted Hanamaki and jogged to his side.

"Did you see Oikawa?" Matsukawa said looking at the last remnants of the wedge in the human stream that Oikawa had left behind. "He looked pissed."

"Ah, that might have been my fault," Hanamaki owned up, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Great! Now practice will be hell today if he doesn't calm down." Matsukawa smacked Hanamaki's shoulder.

"He's not coming to practice today. I think it's his knee again. Going to the doctor," Hanamaki said as they meandered into the classroom to grab lunch.

"Well, shit." Matsukawa frowned. "Is that why he looks like he's going to murder somebody?"

Hanamaki laughed and sat down, pulling his bentou open—leftover rice and stir-fry again.

"I think I poked a sore spot earlier. You know Iwaizumi is helping out with the culture festival. I think Oikawa is angry he isn't there to help him practice after practice as much. I heard them argue about it the other day, but if he's benched anyway—" Hanamaki trailed off, tapping the bentou box with his chopsticks.

"If Oikawa's benched again—" Matsukawa grumbled, "—you know what that will be like."

"That's why we have Iwaizumi!"

"What about me?" Matsukawa and Hanamaki turned as one as the third third-year sat down next to them.

"Aren't you with Oikawa?" Matsukawa asked. "Did you see him storm off?"

"He's fine—probably," Iwaizumi dismissed the topic. "He doesn't need a caretaker every second of the day."

"Some people would disagree," Hanamaki said pointedly before stuffing another bite of rice into his mouth.

"I hear you two had a fight," Matsukawa said and quirked his eyebrow, looking from Hanamaki to Iwaizumi.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked, frowning. 

"I just heard you and Oikawa yelling at each other on Thursday after practice. What was that about? I tried to talk to him about it but he got pissed off," Hanamaki explained.

"Shit," Iwaizumi buried his head in his hands. He raked his fingers through his short locks before giving a frustrated growl and glaring at Hanamaki. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"I was concerned!!" Hanamaki said giving his most innocent grin.

"No. You just wanted to stir shit again," Iwaizumi dead-panned, only to get Hanamaki to shrug and give him an apologetic smile.

"Really, I was concerned. Did you actually end up fighting? You didn't seem bruised on Friday, but I almost came in to break you guys up, but it suddenly got quiet so I figured you'd left."

Iwaizumi paled visibly.

"You okay? You two fight all the time, so I figured you were fine. It just seemed more intense than usual. Should I have come to break it up?"

"No—no it's fine. I can handle Oikawa. You know we never actually aim to hurt each other," _physically_ was left unsaid.

"Alright, just let me know if—you know—you want to talk or something," Hanamaki said with a smile.

"We're both here for you. I know Trashykawa can be quite a handful sometimes," Matsukawa slapped Iwaizumi's back.

"Thanks," Iwaizumi murmured. "I'm—I'll go see what Oikawa is up to."

"That's the spirit! Oh, he's probably also pissed about his knee thing," Hanamaki suddenly remembered. "That's what the doctor is for today right?"

"Yeah. Irihata said Oikawa is favoring his knee. I think he's afraid it'll turn into a longer benching." Iwaizumi stood gathering his untouched lunch.

"There aren't any major practice games for the rest of the month," Matsukawa said. "At least he won't miss anything too important."

"There will be two camps this summer though. If he misses one of those can you imagine how we'll suffer," Hanamaki groaned.

"I'm going to go find Oikawa before he ruins his reputation by lashing out at a first year or something." Iwaizumi hurried out of the room. 

Iwaizumi headed down the stairs and outside toward the clubroom. He wrenched open the door. Oikawa turned and gave him a quizzical look. He had a white practice shirt in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked, pulling the door firmly shut behind him. Oikawa looked down at the shirt and began folding it in half.

"I'm just getting my things from the locker since I'll need to leave right after class," Oikawa replied and stuffed the folded shirt into his gym bag before going for another piece of clothing.

"Oh—" Iwaizumi felt himself deflate. Oikawa didn't seem angry. He didn't seem anything out of the ordinary. He sat down on the bench and watched Oikawa fold his clothes.

"Are—are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked after a long stretch of silence.

"What? Why?" Oikawa turned and frowned. "It's not like you to be so concerned about my wellbeing, Iwa-chan," Oikawa chirped.

"Of course I'm—I mean—I talked to Hanamaki and Matsukawa," Iwaizumi stuttered and looked at his hands, not quite sure how to breach the subject.

"I think we might need to be a bit more careful in the future," Oikawa said causing Iwaizumi to lift his head up, only to see Oikawa pull out his jacket and then closing his locker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iwaizumi growled.

"He almost found out, didn't he?" Oikawa said, holding the jacket up and giving it a flick.

"You don't know that—! I mean, there isn't really anything to find out," Iwaizumi trailed off, a flush spreading to his cheeks.

"So, what we did on Thursday wasn't anything to be concerned about," Oikawa hissed.

"Do we—are we really going to talk about this now?" Iwaizumi asked, a cold dread flooding his chest.

"We never talk about it." Oikawa pushed the jacket into his bag, effectively ruining his carefully folded clothes before wrenching the bag up and around his shoulders. He turned to leave and Iwaizumi found himself up a hand reflexively grabbing hold of Oikawa's bicep. Oikawa turned and the unfamiliar cold stare made Iwaizumi falter.

"We—we can talk about it if you want to," Iwaizumi stammered and Oikawa's aura seemed to diminish. He sighed and gave Iwaizumi a small smile. Oikawa slid closer, a hand moving up to lace through Iwaizumi's hair. He leaned forward, lips hovering over lips.

"I think it's best if we stop this," Oikawa whispered. His hand dropped and he was out the door before Iwaizumi's heart restarted. Iwaizumi slipped down onto the bench, hand going up to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me:  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi tries to understand what had just happened.

The rest of the day went by in a haze. Iwaizumi carried out the motions at practice, but it really wasn't the same without Oikawa there. It was a lighter practice anyway, mostly just running and basic drills. He'd texted Oikawa after class had ended. It had been a customary greeting about the doctor's appointment, not really expecting a response. Practice ended with three first years circling around him and asking for tips and he ended up staying behind to show them. The gym was quiet as they cleaned up, the first years tired and Iwaizumi mopping the floor trying to avoid thinking.

It wasn't much later that he sat in the clubroom. The first years had dispersed, leaving him to lock up. His locker was open, but he sat on the bench he'd used to watch Oikawa just that afternoon. It felt like ages had passed. Iwaizumi lifted the phone up. He pressed a button to light the screen, reading the short message again.

Oikawa Tooru:  
 _Looks like I'm out of commission for a bit._  
 _Pray for my quick recovery, Iwa-chan!_  
 _The king can't be too long without his court!!_

Iwaizumi frowned. Oikawa sounded just like he always did. Preppy and annoying. Too full of himself, but there was an undercurrent he couldn't quite put his finger on. He leaned back and closed his eyes; a dull pounding behind his eyes.

* * *

_Practice had ended almost two hours ago. Iwaizumi wiped sweat off his brow as Oikawa twirled the ball between his hands. He had that look in his eyes--intent, almost frightening as he measured the court with his eyes._

_"We should head back," Iwaizumi said, wrapping the towel around his neck. "We don't have morning practice tomorrow, but with the game it'll be a long day."_

_"I know. I know," Oikawa replied and twirled the ball again. "Just this one more hit."_

_Iwaizumi backed away, already going for the discarded mop by the door, only to turn when the ball hit the ground._

_"Your serves are getting stronger," Iwaizumi remarked as he watched the ball roll across the floor after hitting the back wall and bouncing back._

_"More strength, but less control. I miss half the times I try," Oikawa shouted as he jogged to fetch the ball. He turned and aimed at the ball cart and threw. The ball soared and hit the target with ease._

_"Maybe you should have gone for basketball instead," Iwaizumi mused, running his hand through his hair and finally starting with the mop. Oikawa laughed and made his way to the net._

_"I'd choose volleyball over basketball any day." Oikawa untied the net and they finished cleaning without another word. Oikawa flipped the lightswitch by the door and Iwaizumi waited as he locked the door to the gym._

_"I hope you're not abusing your key privileges," Iwaizumi said as they walked toward the clubroom._

_"I would never!" Oikawa managed to sound offended while giving Iwaizumi a leering grin._

_There was a slow trickle of people in the courtyard as they made their way to the clubroom--most of them third years using the school library after hours to study. Iwaizumi watched them meander to the gates in ones and twos, wondering if he would be one of them soon. Leaving practice for his exam books._

_"I'm going to play until the spring tournament," Oikawa stated as he pushed his key into the lock, somehow reading Iwaizumi's thoughts. "I'll play until we can't anymore." Iwaizumi hummed noncommittally and pushed past into the dark room._

_The lights flickered on and Oikawa let the door close behind him. Suddenly, there was something in the air that made Iwaizumi's hackles rise._

_"How's the festival prep going?" Oikawa asked from somewhere behind him. Iwaizumi pulled off his sweat drenched shirt, momentarily safe from speaking._

_"Nothing special. It's not like I have to do much," Iwaizumi replied after a tense moment._

_"I see," came the reply and Iwaizumi glanced back, only to balk at the dark look Oikawa was giving the back wall._

_"Is the_ festival _keeping you busy during the weekends?" came the next question._

_"Not really? We're third years. I basically say things and the underclassmen scurry," Iwaizumi replied. His brows twitched into a frown and he turned fully. "What's going on? What aren't you saying?"_

_"There isn't much to say is there," Oikawa growled and refused to meet his eyes._

_"What the fuck, Trashykawa? What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi felt his mental break snap and his voice escalated with it. He was too tired for this shit._

_"I'm just saying that you aren't taking practice too seriously lately," Oikawa hissed and finally met Iwaizumi's eyes. There was something odd in his look, but Iwaizumi couldn't quite place it._

_"Is this about missing practice with you twice this week? Seriously?" Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch. Oikawa marched up to him, finger jabbing into Iwaizumi's bare chest._

_"It was twice this week. What about next week? The week after? Are you thinking about quitting after the summer like so many other third years?" Oikawa emphasized each question with a jab to Iwaizumi's solar plexus._

_"I don't know! I haven't thought that far!"_

_"Maybe you should start thinking!_

_"What the fuck Oikawa!"_

_"The_ team _needs you! You can't promise your time to festivals and other shit!"_

_"It's not like I had a choice! It was a voting thing in my class!"_

_"Sure it was!"_

_"Is this why you've been sour since I got elected? It's not my fault, Trashykawa! It's not like I have time for anything outside volleyball and school work. I barely have time for school work as it is!"_

_They stood facing each other, winded from shouting. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's finger burn on his heaving chest--Oikawa's face was red with anger, water dripping from normally well coiffed brown locks._

_"Fine." Oikawa pulled his hand only to have Iwaizumi catch it in his. He pulled Oikawa closer._

_"It's just a couple more weeks. Really," Iwaizumi said, placating._

_"Fine," Oikawa repeated. Their hands linked and suddenly it was too warm for the wrong reasons. There was a tilt to Oikawa's head and the mood shifted instantly to something that made Iwaizumi's heart race. Oikawa shifted, pulling closer, a knee slipping between Iwaizumi's._

_"Really?" Iwaizumi asked drily, quirking an eyebrow._

_"Don't you usually get off before a game?" Oikawa asked_

_"It's only a set of practice matches. And this is different--" Iwaizumi cut off as a hand slid down his side, hooking underneath his shorts. He rolled his eyes, giving up. He gripped Oikawa's hand harder, maneuvering the taller boy against the closed lockers, this time angeling his knee against Oikawa's crotch--grinding. There was a hitch in breathing by his neck--fingers brushing against the small of his back._

_"Just once," Iwaizumi growled and let go of Oikawa's hand. "And then we go home."_

* * *

Iwaizumi snapped out of his reverie as the lights flickered off. He'd been sitting for so long that the automatic lights thought the room was empty. He shivered and pulled on his jacket and sweatpants, not bothering to change properly. He pulled out his bag from his locker and dug his set of keys out before dragging himself out the door.

He locked the door and pulled out his phone.

Iwaizumi Hajime:  
 _How long?_

It took until he got home for his phone to buzz.

Oikawa Tooru:  
 _Two weeks_

Iwaizumi Hajime:  
 _Morning practice tomorrow?_

Oikawa Tooru:  
 _no_

Iwaizumi stared at the short answer. Two weeks. If Oikawa skipped morning practice he'd walk to school alone for two weeks.

Oikawa Tooru:  
 _physio after school_

Two weeks of walking to school by himself. Two weeks of walking back from school--by himself.

"Welcome home!" Iwaizumi looked up to see his mother, spatula in hand looking at him from the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm back," Iwaizumi grunted and pulled off his shoes. "I'm going to shower."

"Tooru was here earlier today. Dropped some stuff off you'd forgotten in his room. I had him put them in yours. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes!" His mother retreated back into the kitchen before Iwaizumi managed to wrap his head around what he'd heard.

He shrugged off his coat and dashed upstairs. On his bed there was a bag that hadn't been there that morning. Iwaizumi dropped his gym bag and turned the mystery bag upside down--articles of clothing fell onto his bed, neatly folded and laundered. He took the top one--a black t-shirt with a gray band logo on the front. Iwaizumi frowned at the shirt in his hands. He'd been certain he'd lost that particular one late last year. He'd worn it a lot after he'd gone to the concert with Matsukawa last autumn.

He picked up the next shirt--a forest green he'd left at Oikawa's place last week. He dropped the shirt and slumped down onto his knees against the bed. Was this what Oikawa had meant? They'd go back to being as they'd been before--before the whole touching thing had started a little over a year ago. Iwaizumi turned around, back leaning heavily against the mattress. They'd never really talked about it--they hadn't called it sex, even though now that Iwaizumi thought they'd done something at least once a week for as long as he could remember. Always fast, always quick. They hadn't even stopped properly when Oikawa had gone out with that one girl late last year.

Iwaizumi blinked and pulled out the black band shirt. Now that he thought about it he'd lost the shirt around the same time. Did it mean something?

He pulled out his phone.

Iwaizumi Hajime:  
 _What the hell?_

He waited, watching the cursor blink mesmerizingly on screen. He threw the phone back onto the bed in frustration before taking the shirt and clean clothes from his closet. His shower was quick and cold. Dinner went by slowly and he feigned being tired to slip out before dessert.

There was homework waiting for him, but when Iwaizumi got into his room he swiftly shut the door and dumped the rest of his returned belongings onto the floor before pulling up the covers. He reached for his phone, but there was no reply from Oikawa. He was tempted to go over there and hit him on the head, call him stupid, Trashykawa. However, the scene from this afternoon kept on playing in his head. What did Oikawa mean? It was too sudden, too much of a drastic change. He shivered, stretching out with a long sigh before burrowing under the covers.

Iwaizumi pulled the gray band shirt up and sniffed. It still smelled like Oikawa--Oikawa's room, his detergent, his hair. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and buried his face into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving so busy--but wanted this out there since it was done, even though it's shorter than before.
> 
> You can also find me:  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while. Here's a chapter!
> 
> I had the lovely [teasdays](https://teasdays.tumblr.com) as a beta this chapter.

Saturday bloomed sunny and clear after a week of sporadic rain. Oikawa blinked at the sunlight streaming through his curtains. In the last week he'd slept more than he had in months. He rolled onto his side and fished around for his phone on the floor where it was charging. Snagging it, finally, he flipped it open; squinted blearily at the screen. 

The numbers - _6:53_ \- blinked at him. He leaned back down onto his pillow, phone falling onto his chest. He didn’t have to be up for another thirty minutes for school. He couldn't go for his morning run. He couldn't go for morning practice. Oikawa opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. 

The phone vibrated. Oikawa snatched it as it slid down his chest and sat up.

**Iwaizumi Hajime**  
_Are you skipping morning practice again? There is no afternoon practice today because the gym is used for something else. Wanna do something after class?_

Oikawa frowned. He hadn't seen Iwaizumi much all week -- being in different classes and skipping practice had made it easy to skirt around the other third year team members. He’d talked to Irihata about the summer schedule, and the coach had given him the chance to research and plan for the upcoming training camps, saying it would keep Oikawa out of trouble while he recovered. Oikawa had smiled and nodded, seething on the inside at the reminder of his two-week ban from participating in any sports. 

At the end of his lecture Irihata had threatened to throw him out - in front of the whole volleyball team - if he saw Oikawa anywhere near the gym until he got a clean bill of health from his doctor.

"Just be happy your ban isn't longer. I've seen young athletes who do not heed the warning signs and destroy their careers before they even get to begin." Irihata concluded his lecture.

His phone buzzed again, forgotten in his hand.

**Iwaizumi Hajime**  
_Apparently we're having a practice match soon. Irihata didn't specify when exactly._  
_Karasuno? Isn't that the school Kageyama went to?_

Oikawa froze. He might miss a practice match against Tobio? His mind reeled and he blinked away all his memories focusing back on his phone.

**Oikawa Tooru**  
_Next week? The week after?_

**Iwaizumi Hajime**  
_Shouldn't you be sleeping?_

**Oikawa Tooru**  
_Who do you think woke me up with his incessant texting??_

**Iwaizumi Hajime**  
_I know you don't have your sound on during the night._

**Oikawa Tooru**  
_I forgot_

**Iwaizumi Hajime**  
_No you didn't_

**Oikawa Tooru**  
_You're going to be late to practice!_

**Iwaizumi Hajime**  
_Don't scare me like that!_  
_Not having to take care of you in the morning has left me in a lurch_  
_See you after school?_

HadDid Iwaizumi just admitted to missing him? Oikawa chuckled at his phone, flipping onto his stomach.

**Oikawa Tooru**  
_I knew you couldn't live without me_

**Iwaizumi Hajime**  
_I'll see you at school, Kusokawa_

Oikawa let his head fall onto his pillow. Doing nothing was making him feel lethargic. Something chirped by his ear. He fumbled toward the noise, hand hitting his phone. 

_Damn!_ He'd fallen asleep. Oikawa scurried up and into his uniform. Tie in hand, he stumbled up to the bathroom. He twisted the handle only to find the door locked. Through the door there was an unintelligible half-yell. 

"Nee-chan! I need to get to school!" Oikawa yell-whispered through the door--and this is why he woke up extra early every day. He paced outside the door, until finally it opened. He skirted around his sister--who took way too long to get ready in the mornings--pushing her the rest of the way out before shutting the door.

"Do you want a bentou?" Came her muffled voice through the door. "I can pack you one along with Takeru's."

"Yeah!" Oikawa called back out. Maybe there were some perks to this after all. Normally he'd be out the door before anyone else was awake.

He grabbed his bag on the way downstairs only to be greeted by a full breakfast at the table. Takeru was seated at his usual seat digging into a bowl of miso soup.

"I made you breakfast," his sister said, not turning around from her bentou preparations.

"Thanks," Oikawa replied and sat down. He was getting spoiled. He'd get used to breakfast every morning and lunch packed by loving hands. He'd gotten a few looks the other day when he'd opened up his lunch bag to be greeted with a too-cute bentou.

"You're being too nice to me," Oikawa continued, pulling his bowl of rice closer.

"You know mom doesn't do this all the time," Takeru leaned forward to whisper at Oikawa. Oikawa glanced at his nephew and frowned. He was about to reply when a wrapped bentou box dropped in front of him.

"You don't have physio today right?" his sister asked as she sat down beside Oikawa.

"No. I'll be going out with Iwa-chan after school," Oikawa said as he continued to pick at his food.

"Hajime? Ask him over for dinner! He hasn't been here all week. I thought you'd had a fight or something."

"You know I don't fight with Iwa-chan," Oikawa scoffed.

"You sure. I remember when you were kids, and--" Oikawa stood up, chair rattling behind him.

"Thank you for the food," he said between gritted teeth, before grabbing his lunch and walking out the door.

"Be safe!" his sister called out quickly echoed by Takeru.

"I'm leaving!" Oikawa called out as he slipped out the door.The bright sun greeted him as he trudged the familiar path to school by himself. With only his books inside, his bag felt light.

"Oikawa-san!" came a voice from behind and soon a crowd of other students formed around him as they continued down the road toward school.

The day passed by slowly. Oikawa sat in his seat near the window, antsy and sullen. He caught a glimpse of a soccer game down in the field, and he had to force himself to look away. 

The last class of the day was P.E. The girls complained loudly about the Saturday schedule as they made their way down to their changing room. Oikawa didn't bother following his classmates out, the note excusing him from all physical activity burning a hole through his pocket.

There was a sharp rap on the door. Oikawa perked up, eyes sweeping through the empty classroom.

"Mattsun?" 

"Not going to class?" Matsukawa asked as he walked over to sit at the desk in front of Oikawa's.

"We have P.E. last, so I get to do self study," Oikawa said stretching his hands up and behind his head, fighting a yawn. "What are you doing here?"

"Our class is doing self-study. Happened to walk by and saw you sitting here, looking all morose."

"I'm not morose! Why would I be?" Oikawa scowled, crossing his arms across his chest and scoffing. Matsukawa barked a short laugh, shaking his head. He leaned forward as Oikawa brought his hands back down to lift his pencil off his notebook.

"Besides the play ban? How you holding up?" Matsukawa brought his hand down to rest on top of Oikawa's. He gave it a short squeeze, the worried expression not leaving his eyes. "And don't say you're fine. I know you're not fine."

"Why do you have to be so--" Oikawa made small circles with his wrist, trying to come up with a good word to describe Matsukawa's overbearing perceptiveness.

"Amazing? Wonderful? The best friend you could have?" Matsukawa supplied.

"Shut up," Oikawa growled and pulled his hand free. Glaring at the table top. Matsukawa hummed an assent and waited. "I'm -- restless." Oikawa admitted after the quiet room became unbearable. He lifted his gaze up. "I feel useless. I can't even come watch practice because everyone think's I can't handle it. I'm not that much of a risk am I?"

"Oh, Tooru. You're too much," Matsukawa sighed. "Our team needs you. You're the reason we've done so well in the last two years. You're the backbone. You're what keeps us together."

"But what if I can't play anymore?" Oikawa's gaze turned distant. Matsukawa flicked his forehead. "Hey!"

"Don't say that. You'll be fine. Rest, like the doctor said, and you'll be back in no time!" Matsukawa growled and grabbed Oikawa's shoulder. "You'll be fine," he repeated, giving Oikawa's shoulder a squeeze.

"How's Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, not looking away from Matsukawa. The other boy let his hand fall leaning back, running his hand through his hair.

"He's fine -- probably. He's had that Iwaizumi frown going on more often than normal. Did you do something? I thought it was just you missing practice."

"Of course not!" Oikawa sounded offended as he crossed his arms. "I mean. I just. I haven't seen him much this week and I was wondering--"

"How he was taking it?" Matsukawa leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm as he took one of Oikawa's forgotten pencils and twirled it around his fingers.

"What?" Oikawa quirked his eyebrow. Matsukawa glanced at Oikawa whose eyes were a fraction too wide.

"Nothing, nothing," Matsukawa waved his free hand dismissively. "He's been fine. Practice goes on with or without you, you know."

"That's just cruel, Mattsun. Cruel!" Oikawa flipped his hair dramatically before snatching his pencil back. "Shouldn't you be back in class by now?"

"Trying to get rid of me, Oikawa?" Matsukawa smirked, but stood up.

"I just want to get this done," Oikawa said, tapping his pencil on his history homework.

"Fine, fine. You coming to the BBQ tonight?" 

"What?" Oikawa hadn't heard anything about a BBQ.

"Getting some Korean BBQ in town tonight, since we don't have practice this afternoon. Something like a start of the school year sort of thing with everyone." Oikawa quirked his eyebrow up at Matsukawa. "Really. You haven't read any of the line messages have you."

"Not really. You'd text me straight out if it was important," Oikawa replied. He glanced away and then he remembered. "I promised to eat at home with Iwa-chan tonight. Nee-chan promised to cook. She's never this nice to me so I think I should go."

"Family first," Matsukawa sighed.

"It's important!" Oikawa scoffed in indignation. 

"Of course, of course," the other boy waved his hand as he walked to the door. "I'll see you Monday!" He called out before disappearing into the hallway.

It didn't take long for the last bell to ring. Oikawa pushed his books into his bag. His classmates streamed in to grab their bags as Oikawa slipped out of the room. He made it to the lockers before the other third years and he had the space to himself as switched shoes. The silence was quickly broken as the first and second years flooded the entrance, anxious to get on their way. Oikawa walked out toward the gym, not meeting the eyes of the few curious freshmen who he left whispering in his wake.

The gymnasium was transformed into a stage. Students pulling out chairs and pushing away the gym equipment to get the full width of the auditorium in use.

Oikawa stopped a student hurrying inside."What's going on?" 

"Oh. It's just rehearsal for the festival," the boy answered before looking up at Oikawa. He paled and stammered something that Oikawa couldn't quite make out before pulling free and rushing indoors.

"Breaking hearts so early in the day?" a voice pulled Oikawa's attention from the boy who disappeared into the bustle inside. He glanced up to see Hanamaki stroll from the direction of the locker room. He had his gym bag slung across his shoulder along with his school bag, free hand deep in his trouser pocket.

"What was that about?" Oikawa asked, pointing his thumb at the open door.

"You have a bit of a reputation with the first years, Oikawa," Hanamaki answered and shrugged glancing inside. "You know you aren't allowed to be here. What if Irihata sees you?"

"He won't be here today! Festival preparations or something," Oikawa said falling into step with Hanamaki as they made their way toward the school entrance.

"You miss it so much you have to sneak behind his back to see it?" Oikawa could hear the smugness in Hanamaki's voice even though his expression didn't change a fraction as he continued, "You do know it won't change in a week."

"Oikawa!" another voice interrupted before he had a chance to respond, leaving Hanamaki to turn around and leave with a wave of his hand over his shoulder.

"You didn't wait for me," Iwaizumi said as he skid to a halt in front of Oikawa. He was also carrying his gym bag along with his other things and Oikawa had to push down his sudden need to look away.

"I--" Oikawa started, but then just shrugged. He didn't really have an excuse. "Went to see what was happening at the gym." He finally offered as they walked out of the gate.

"You could have asked," Iwaizumi responded. "It's for that festival thing, remember."

"I thought you were roped to helping with that?" Oikawa gave him a side glance as he slung his bag across his back.

Iwaizumi kicked at a loose rock, making it ricochet across the sidewalk hitting the curb.

"They didn't really need me anymore, so I backed out," he replied.

"Is that allowed?" Oikawa gave the other boy a lopsided grin. "Won't your partner be lonely?"

Iwaizumi gave him a look mixed with frowning confusion. He really was frowning a lot, Oikawa noted. Maybe Matsukawa had been right.

"Partner?" Iwaizumi asked, his frown not easing up a bit. Oikawa shrugged.

"I heard you talking to her behind the shed the other day. Making plans over the weekend and everything." It took all of Oikawa's willpower to keep looking forward, his carefree smile plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi asked. They were almost at his house, the gate mere feet away. They stopped as one by the gate. The sun beat down at them from a cloudless sky and Oikawa felt his cheeks heat as he peered over the fence at the garden to avoid looking at Iwaizumi. A car drove past as the seconds ticked by. "Oikawa?"

"Before the practice match," Oikawa turned back, smile turning sour as he took a deep breath. He wasn't going to go there. He'd made up his mind. It was better this way.

"That was like two weeks ago," Iwaizumi's frown deepend just as Oikawa's smile could curdle milk. "I didn't really do anything for the festival. Helped some people with their lines for the play-- is this why you've been acting so weird all week?"

Oikawa dropped the smile altogether and nearly growled as he crossed his arms. "I haven't been weird."

"I've barely seen you all week. I saw you back away into a classroom on Tuesday to avoid me," Iwaizumi said, and copied his pose, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What? No, I didn't! I don't even remember this!" Oikawa skirted Iwaizumi's gaze. "Really. I mean it." He turned back. He'd make this not weird if it killed him.

"Fine, whatever," Iwaizumi pushed at the gate.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, arms dropping as he reflexively grabbed onto Iwaizumi's bicep. Iwaizumi turned, his frown not having budged an inch. Oikawa swallowed. It was not going to be weird. "Do you want to come to my place for dinner? Nee-chan is cooking and asked if you'd come. Takeru also wants you there."

Iwaizumi watched him for a long moment, and finally, he smiled. Oikawa felt the tension seep out of his shoulders.

"Are you sure it's not you that wants me there, not Takeru?" Iwaizumi grinned and Oikawa felt himself bristle before hitting Iwaizumi's arm lightly causing the boy to grimace and letting his arm drop. "I haven't had nee-san's cooking in what feels like months. Of course I'll come!" Iwaizumi continued rubbing his shoulder and turning back to the gate. 

Oikawa smiled. He'd make this alright.

"You coming?" Iwaizumi called out, causing Oikawa to snap out of his reverie and make his way after the other boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments water my thirsty soul.
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	6. Chapter 6

It was weird how not weird it was. Oikawa and Iwaizumi started walking to school together again, even though Oikawa was still banned from practice. They parted by the door of the locker room and Iwaizumi watched Oikawa saunter into the school proper loudly claiming that he'd go to the library to study. In the afternoon Oikawa showed up to the last few minutes of cool down stretches and they walked home together. Iwaizumi would ask how his physiotherapy was going and Oikawa would brush past it asking about what he'd done at practice that day. Then, Oikawa would leave Iwaizumi at his gate with a "See you tomorrow!" and a grin.

Iwaizumi tapped his pencil against his math homework and frowned at the equations. 

"Hajime! Dinner!" his mother's voice came from downstairs and he blinked out of his reverie. Iwaizumi glanced down at his half finished homework and at the clock that read 8pm.

"Hajime!" came again and Iwaizumi yelled in response before pushing his chair back. He walked to the curtains, planning to pull them back against the darkness outside when he glimpsed a figure that looked familiar. He leaned forward trying to see through the darkness down onto the street below. There he was again. This time Iwaizumi was certain. He watched Oikawa disappear down the street wearing dark sweats, hands deep in his coat pockets and his gym bag slung across his shoulder.

"Hajime!" 

"Yes! I'm coming!" Iwaizumi frowned again and pulled the curtains in front of his window. He grabbed his phone.

**Iwaizumi Hajime**   
_Doing anything tonight?_

Iwaizumi pocketed his phone and jogged downstairs where he met his mother in the kitchen.

"Help me carry these to the table," she said and fussed with the rice cooker.

"Is dad coming home tonight?" Iwaizumi asked as he carried the pot to the table. He lifted the lid to reveal a meaty stew. Carrots swam in the broth and a rich aroma wafted out. He quickly shut the lid. There was silence from the kitchen and Iwaizumi glanced back.

"Mom?" he asked as he grabbed the second pot from the stove.

"Oh, what?" his mother blinked at him as she lifted the rice bowl from the cooker.

"Is dad coming?" Iwaizumi repeated as he took the trivet from his mother and placed it on the table.

"Overtime again," his mother sighed and placed the rice down. "I almost wonder how he copes with all the work he does. He's rarely home before midnight only to go back to work early the next morning."

They sat down and Iwaizumi's mother dished out rice for both of them.

"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked as he grabbed his bowl of rice.

"I'm fine. I just wish there was something I could do. I know his work is important, but--"

Iwaizumi felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out discreetly, not wanting to flaunt his phone in front of his mother. She finished topping out her bowl.

**Oikawa Tooru**   
_Just homework. English is taking forever._

**Iwaizumi Hajime**   
_Oh? What did you get for number 25?_

Iwaizumi glanced up to meet his mother's gaze. She smiled, but Iwaizumi could tell she hadn't been sleeping well from the darkness under her eyes contrasting sharply with her pale skin.

"Tooru giving you trouble?" she asked her voice holding a special warmth she reserved for Oikawa.

"What? No. I have other friends," Iwaizumi muttered and pushed a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Are you going to tell me that wasn't Tooru?" his mother teased.

"Well--it was, but I do have other friends," Iwaizumi said defensively placing his phone onto the table.

"You'll be graduating next spring. Have you thought about what you want to do yet?" There was a pause as Iwaizumi chewed.

"It's still so far away. It'll be fine. I'll figure it out," Iwaizumi replied not looking at his mother as he continued to eat. "Maybe I won't have to take care of Oikawa after we graduate and go to different universities."

"You're thinking of going to a different university?" There was another bout of silence only broken by another message vibrating Iwaizumi's phone.

"Who knows. Oikawa will go where he gets a scholarship, most likely. He wants to continue volleyball as long as he can." Iwaizumi shrugged as he flipped his phone over.

**Oikawa Tooru**   
_Who knows. Do you need help from Oikawa-sensei?_   
_Poor Iwa-chan_   
_Since I'm so nice we can take a look at it tomorrow morning_   
_Aren't I a perfect saint?_

"You haven't been hanging out with Tooru as much as before. Are you two alright?" Iwaizumi glanced up, eyebrows furrowed only to meet his mother's worried gaze.

"There's nothing wrong. Oikawa''s just been busy with physio for his knee, remember," Iwaizumi replied. "Anyway. I need to go out for a bit. Thank you for the food!"

Iwaizumi pushed his chair back and brought his empty dishes to the sink.

"I won't be late!"

"Say hi to Tooru for me!"

"It's not always about him!" Iwaizumi called back into the house before slamming the door shut blocking out the cozy light from indoors. The yard was dark and he quickly pulled out his phone.

**Iwaizumi Hajime**   
_Oh. A saint are you?_

Iwaizumi rolled down his sleeves as he stalked down the street. The streetlamps lit the way as he continued down the narrow streets of suburban Miyagi. He thought about going to the school, but quickly disregarded that choice and headed toward the rec center. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, skirting around the few people still walking around this time of night--mostly salarymen on their way home from the office. Iwaizumi glanced at a few, wondering if his dad was on his way home.

The rec center was a large square building. He'd been here a few times with Oikawa in the past during their first and second years when they couldn't use the gym at school for practice. He headed for the large gym first, sneaking a peak from the doors. The space boomed with the loud smack of a ball hitting the ground as a basketball game commenced--shoes squeaking across the floor as the two teams ran by.

Iwaizumi glanced around and spotted a man leaning against the wall watching the game.

"Excuse me," Iwaizumi started and the man glanced at him. He had a towel wrapped around his neck, sweat glistening down his temple. He quirked his eyebrow up and waited. "Do you know if any of the rooms is being used for volleyball tonight?"

The man looked up and wiped a stray droplet of water that tickled his cheek.

"I think the smaller room down the hall had a volleyball net up when I walked past earlier. The green room," he said. Iwaizumi perked up and thank him before turning around and hightailing it toward the other room.

Iwaizumi walked down the quiet hallway. The doors on either side were closed only marked off by color on a small plaque next to each room. He stopped by the green room. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open, glancing around the smaller gym eyes immediately finding what he was looking for.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi barked and he watched the ball Oikawa had just tossed up land straight onto his head with a loud smack. The room stilled as the players that Iwaizumi had ignored turned to look at him. He felt the flush of embarrassment creep up his cheeks.

"Iwa-chan!" came Oikawa's voice and Iwaizumi snapped his gaze back onto his friend. Oikawa threw the ball back to a yellow-haired boy before quickly walking to the door. "How'd you find me?"

Iwaizumi glared and crossed his arms. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Do you know how much trouble you could get into if you got found out?"

"I'm barely practicing!" Oikawa whined as he pulled Iwaizumi out of the gym and into the empty hallway. "I just wanted to do something. I'm not hurting anybody, just helping out the rec team with tossing! Iwa-chan! I wouldn't do anything reckless!"

"For some reason I don't find you convincing at all," Iwaizumi said as he pulled away. Oikawa was wearing shorts and kneepads along with a pale red shirt, face flushed with what Iwaizumi assumed to be exertion. Oikawa huffed and grabbed Iwaizumi's hand pulling it up to rest on the sliver of skin visible along his neck.

"See, I'm not sweaty at all," Oikawa said stepping closer. Iwaizumi swallowed. He hadn't been this close to Oikawa on what felt like weeks. His fingers felt the heat radiating from Oikawa's skin and his hand fit so nicely around the base of Oikawa's neck--he could feel the collarbone under his thumb. Iwaizumi's eyes wandered down to the small sliver of skin and he felt a sudden urge to push Oikawa against the hallway wall.

"Oikawa!" came a chipped voice from the doorway. Iwaizumi dropped his hand and they turned to look at the newcomer. It was the yellow-haired boy from before. Iwaizumi felt like he'd seen him somewhere before.

"I'll be right there Kyoken-chan," Oikawa said in his lilting voice which caused the younger boy to bristle up.

"I've seen you somewhere before," Iwaizumi said, eyebrows furrowing ignoring the suspicious look the other boy was giving him.

"He goes to our school. I think he even came to a few practices last year," Oikawa replied for the other boy turning to Iwaizumi. "I found him here practicing with the rec team. He's also a wing spiker."

"Are you going to toss or am I going to ask for someone else?" the boy growled eyes glimmering as he turned his dark gaze away from Iwaizumi.

"You know I'm not that easily replaced," Iwaizumi growled.

"Oh-ho! Is that jealousy I'm hearing from you Iwa-chan," Oikawa had the gall to laugh as he followed the younger boy toward the gym. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's arm, stopping before he could walk in.

"I'm still your ace," Iwaizumi said as he leaned forward. "Your tosses belong to me."

"If you want me to toss to you then come play." Oikawa grinned and tilted his head. All thoughts of convincing Oikawa to come home flew from Iwaizumi's head as he glanced at the cocky second year waiting on the court ball in hand.

"Let's show this brat what a real ace is capable of," Iwaizumi said as he pulled off his jacket and threw it onto the bench on the sidelines.

The gym closed at eleven. Iwaizumi had snagged Oikawa's gym bag before he could take it as they filed out into the dark night.

"I can carry that you know," Oikawa said, but quieted as Iwaizumi shot him a death glare.

"I can't believe you tricked me into letting you practice," Iwaizumi grunted as they continued down the street. They had parted ways with Kyotani at the doors. Oikawa getting the younger boy to promise to think about joining the team before leaving.

"I didn't trick you into anything," Oikawa laughed. "It felt so good to be on a court again. And I didn't run or jump! So it's fine. I really don't see why they won't let me practice."

"You know why. Next time you have an urge to do this text me first," Iwaizumi replied and shifted the bag higher up his shoulder.

"So you can stop me?" Oikawa turned to give Iwaizumi the saddest look he had seen on the other boy in a long time.

"No--." Iwaizumi had to look away. "--so that I can come with you to make sure you don't wreck yourself."

Oikawa laughed. The sound filled the street and gave a soft tingling feeling in the pit of Iwaizumi's stomach. Oikawa lurched to the left in his fit of glee, bumping his shoulder against Iwaizumi's causing the other boy to misstep. Oikawa grabbed hold and soon they were both laughing as they walking down the street shoulder to shoulder.

They made it to their street, the comfortable soft happiness muting all other feelings. They passed Iwaizumi's house and Oikawa gave him a look, but didn't say anything as they made their way toward his house. They arrived at the gate and Iwaizumi handed him the bag.

"You really didn't need to carry it for me," Oikawa said as he pulled it across his shoulder. Iwaizumi shrugged.

"Just tell me next time so I don't have to play barefoot again," Iwaizumi replied with a smirk. "With no pads."

"Can't have you getting injured after all," Oikawa teased softly.

"But seriously. Don't risk it," Iwaizumi's tone fell serious. "Did it hurt? And don't lie to me this time."

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "I told you I feel fine. I have another doctor's visit soon. I'm sure he'll give me the all clear."

"Just--," Iwaizumi started and stalled licking his lips. "--just get better already so you can play. With the team."

"What? Are you lonely without me?" Iwaizumi could feel the smirk creeping up onto Oikawa's lips even without looking.

"Who knows." Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa again. "I better get going. Homework won't do itself."

"Oh. Right. Did you actually need help with english?" Oikawa crossed his arms.

"I'll just get your answer for number 25 tomorrow morning." Iwaizumi grinned.

Realization bloomed on Oikawa's face. "There is no question 25 is there!" he yelled as he swatted at Iwaizumi's shoulder. Before his hand could make contact Iwaizumi caught it, fingers tightening against Oikawa's hand.

"Just shows you--," Iwaizumi leaned forward to whisper. "--that I'm smarter than you." He let go of Oikawa's hand. He made to step away, but Oikawa's hand shot out to clasp onto his jacket. "What is it?" Iwaizumi's voice turned worried as he lifted his gaze up from the hand gripping him up to Oikawa's face--color washed out and pale due to the dull streetlamps. The hand clenched and then fell as Oikawa turned around and took a hurried step toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he called out and disappeared inside before Iwaizumi had a chance to process what had happened. Iwaizumi blinked at the sudden silence as he stood alone by the gate. He frowned at the empty yard before turning and trudging back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me survive to write another day!
> 
> You can also find me here:  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.
> 
> Participating in the Haikyuu magicfest!! But I'll try to continue publishing Distance at a semi-regular base as well. My poor babies. I need to give them a happy ending.

It was too much. Oikawa leaned against the door heart hammering in his chest, face ready to burst into flames. He was sure Iwaizumi hadn't noticed. He couldn't have noticed right?

His phone chimed in his pocket and he reached down and flipped it open to a new line message from Kyotani.

**Kyoken**  
_was that your bf?_  
_hes mean looking_

**Oikawa Tooru**  
_you know exactly who it was. Number 4_

BF? Oikawa sat down on the genkan, shoes still on and waited for clarification. He was soon rewarded with a soft chime.

**Kyoken**  
_you sure?_  
_also do you describe everyone by their #?_

**Oikawa Tooru**  
_What, no. Just saying he's on the team. You've met him at practice like a bunch of times._  
_What are you getting at?_

Oikawa stared at the phone. It hadn't been that obvious had it? Iwaizumi hadn't seemed to notice anything. He never noticed how easily he drove Oikawa insane with a simple look or touch. Maybe he had chosen the wrong approach in trying to keep their platonic friendship alive. What if-- His phone chimed again, forgotten in his hand.

**Kyoken**  
_right…..course._

He totally avoided the question. Oikawa frowned at the phone, grip making the plastic cover groan.

**Kyoken**  
_are you still going to come?_  
_even thou you got caught?_

**Oikawa Tooru**  
_Probably_  
_Go sleep_  
_And don't mention this to Iwaizumi if you know what's good for you_

**Kyoken**  
_right, senpai~. I'll keep quiet about you coming to practice with me during your ban_

Oikawa scowled. How did the little prick know about the ban. Had he been eavesdropping for longer than he'd thought.

**Oikawa Tooru**  
_Don't. Test. Me._

**Kyoken**  
_of course not. what are you talking about. id never dream of it_  
_ill see you next time theres free play at the gym_  
_you might want to leave the dog at home thou_

Oikawa could feel his previous embarrassment burn down into blistering anger. Was he being blackmailed? He flipped the phone shut and turned it off for good measure. His ban would be over in a couple of days. And if Kyotani continued he'd get what was coming to him.

"Tooru?" Oikawa turned to look behind him to see his mother wrapped up in a blanket blinking at him from the living room. "Why are you sitting on the genkan? Go shower and get to bed! It's already late!"

Oikawa grumbled and shrugged off his sneakers placing them next to his school loafers. 

"Where were you?" The question froze him in his tracks toward the stairs. Oikawa turned.

"I was helping some kids practice at the gym," Oikawa smiled and shrugged the gym bag down onto the first step. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything dangerous. I just gave some pointers. That's all."

His mother didn't look quite convinced but she didn't stop him from skirting upstairs and to his room. His homework waited for him on his desk. He'd finished most of it already and he shoved the rest into his school bag to wait for the morning.

The morning came too quickly.

"Tooru!" There was a loud knock on his door. Oikawa frowned and opened his eyes to the unfamiliar amount of sunlight streaming through his curtains. The door opened and his sister peered inside.

"You know it's already 7:30 right?" she said causing Oikawa to jump.

"What! Why didn't anyone wake me!" Oikawa groaned and ran past his sister toward the bathroom.

"I didn't know if you were walking with Hajime-kun or not!" she called out after him. "School doesn't start until 9:00!"

Oikawa was downstairs ten minutes later. He grabbed the lunch his sister thrust into his hands as well as a piece of toast before running out the door.

"You forgot your tie!" His mother's voice floated out the window and Oikawa glanced down.

"Fuck!" he grumbled and did a 180 and grabbing it from his mother's waiting hands.

"Come back safe!" his mother called out from the door. Oikawa waved his hand, piece of toast stuffed into his mouth as he pulled the tie loop around his neck. There was no way Iwaizumi would still be waiting for him. Practice started thirty minutes ago. Oikawa turned the corner and he felt a small pang when the street opened up empty in front of him. He slowed down. There was no real hurry now. Maybe he could go back home and make himself look more presentable.

Licking the last of the toast crumbs from his fingers he stopped long enough to rearrange his books so the small bentou box would fit inside his bag. His eyes landed on the phone strap hanging from a pocket and he pulled his phone out. The screen was dark. He frowned and pushed the power button and meandered forward waiting for the screen to light up.

The phone buzzed in his hands as the messages from last night poured in. He scowled as Kyotani's name popped up and he pushed that message aside without reading it. There were two messages from Iwaizumi from the night before.

**Iwaizumi Hajime**  
_There's no morning practice tomorrow. That festival thing is happening._  
_Come around 8?_

Oikawa stopped and checked again, but there were no other messages from Iwaizumi. He turned and pushed the phone along with his hands into his pockets. This is what he got for getting angry. It didn't take him long to be back at Iwaizumi's gate. He stood there wondering if he should step inside and ring the bell or just wait outside the extra ten minutes before eight.

"Tooru-kun!" a voice chimed out and Oikawa looked up to see Iwaizumi's mother at the door waving for him to come closer. "Hajime is still eating breakfast. Do you want to come in?" She was holding the morning paper in her hand and her face beamed. Oikawa couldn't refuse and he mirrored her smile as she ushered him indoors.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly and patted his shoulder.

"O-of course," Oikawa stuttered as he dropped his bag onto the ground. "Overslept this morning." He grinned and declined the offer to come deeper into the house saying they'd need to leave in a few minutes anyway.

"You're always so hard working, Tooru-kun," she sighed and crossed her arms standing on the genkan. Oikawa laughed and rubbed his neck peering around her to see if Iwaizumi would hurry up and come already.

"I just try my best, auntie," he replied modestly.

"Don't listen to a word he says, mother!" came Iwaizumi's voice from the kitchen. He peered around the corner and frowned at Oikawa before disappearing again. "He just looks that way!"

"Don't be rude!" Iwaizumi's mother called out and then turned to Oikawa. "Don't mind him. He's been in a bad mood lately. I think it's because my husband's been working so much and he's worried about me. He's such a good son." 

"He's a good person," Oikawa replied and leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"Who's a what?" Iwaizumi trudged to the genkan and sat down to pull on his shoes.

"Nothing," Oikawa replied as Iwaizumi's mother walked back into the kitchen telling them to take care and study hard. Iwaizumi stood and grabbed his school bag before ushering Oikawa outside.

"You were early," Iwaizumi said as he pulled the door closed behind them.

"I didn't get your message. I thought I overslept," Oikawa said and stretched his arms behind his back. "Nee-chan woke me up. I turned off my phone last night and my alarm didn't go off."

"A likely story." Iwaizumi pulled the gate open.

"It's true! I was getting spammed by a kohai last night and I was annoyed so I shut it off," Oikawa whined casting a sideways glance at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue causing Oikawa to bristle.

"You're literally complaining that you're too popular," Iwaizumi growled burying his hands in his pockets.

"What can I say," Oikawa shrugged and grinned before quickly changing the subject. "So, no practice today?"

"No practice today," Iwaizumi sighed. "Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday, but they got the date for the Karasuno practice match. It's this Tuesday."

"This Tuesday?" Oikawa looked up. He had his final doctor's appointment that afternoon. If he hurried, maybe.

"That's what I said, Kusokawa. Are you hard of hearing already?"

"No just thinking. I might be able to make the end of the match, if I--" Oikawa trailed off trying to do the math in his head.

"You're seriously going to try to get to the match aren't you?" Iwaizumi stopped forcing Oikawa to follow suit.

"What? I want to see how Tobio-chan is doing," Oikawa flashed a grin.

"Your rivalry with Kageyama is amazing," Iwaizumi sighed and continued walking.

"Ha! Do I hear jealousy in your voice, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa chirped and sprang forward nearly skipping the first few steps.

"In your dreams, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi's voice was perfectly neutral as he kicked Oikawa in the shin. Oikawa stumbled and grabbed onto Iwaizumi's sleeve to keep himself from tripping.

"Rude! Kicking an injured person!" Oikawa exclaimed as he righted himself.

"I thought you were perfectly fine," Iwizumi replied.

"Well--I am, but--" Iwaizumi burst out laughing as Oikawa puffed out his cheeks.

"If your fangirls saw you now they'd stop flocking around you forever," Iwaizumi gasped between bouts of laughter.

"You don't know the power of my charms," Oikawa crossed his arms. "I'm irresistible."

"I'd like to see that," Iwaizumi muttered having calmed down a bit. They were fairly close to the grounds now, the school visible down the road. Other students were slowly meandering to the school, but they were well out of hearing range. Oikawa felt his blood boil. He hated the way Iwaizumi dismissed him out of hand. Like he was nothing. He glanced at the small alley between two buildings, a bit to the left. Just as Iwaizumi was about to walk passed, Oikawa grabbed his shoulders and catching the other boy off guard he managed to shove him against the wall. They were engulfed by shadows cast by the awning above.

"You'd like to see it," Oikawa's eyes flashed as he leaned closer. Iwaizumi's shoulders hit the wall and his eyes were wide as Oikawa's hand landing next to his face blocked his escape route. "You know exactly how irresistible I am," Oikawa growled low, his usual nerves melting away as the heat of embarrassed anger engulfed his veins. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi impassively, the wide eyed puzzlement not suiting the other boy at all.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi's voice broke through the faint ringing in Oikawa's ears. Oikawa took a step back, smoothing his coat down, turning. There was suddenly a hand on his sleeve keeping him from an easy escape. Oikawa turned, eyes landing on Iwaizumi's--the confused look was completely gone replaced by intensity that made Oikawa's spine tingle. "We need to talk," Iwaizumi's voice pierced through the tense silence.

Oikawa ripped his arm free and took another step back--out of reach.

"No-no we don't," he proclaimed and turned on his heel marching out of the alley.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi called after him and Oikawa sped up slightly. The road leading up to school was more crowded with students and he quickly walked behind a larger group that was passing by. Two seconds later he felt Iwaizumi's presence next to him.

"Let's grab lunch after school," Iwaizumi's voice was too normal as he uttered the words. Oikawa frowned--it was Saturday. There was the school festival. "And don't run away." Oikawa turned and caught the full glare Iwaizumi was sending his way.

"Fine," Oikawa said and turned back. It didn't take him long to find a group of second years he knew and he flitted toward them easily absorbed into the group of girls leaving Iwaizumi behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	8. Chapter 8

Iwaizumi glared across the table at Oikawa,who simply pulled out a french fry from the box and devoured it in two bites. 

"So, why didn't we stay to watch the play again?" Matsukawa asked on the other side of Iwaizumi before slurping his drink loudly. The upper floor of the fast food joint was packed with middle and high school kids straight from school, their chatter filling the space.

"It's the same play they do every year," Hanamaki replied from Oikawa's side. "I don't get why they do this every year. At least change the play!"

"It's kind of nice. For the first years," Oikawa replied and took a bit of his sandwich. 

"Of course, but for us," Hanamaki whined. 

"That's why we skipped," Oikawa interjected.

"But it's always so cute to see the first years squirm," Matsukawa sighed.

"It wasn't that long ago that we were those first years!" Hanamaki laughed.

Iwaizumi took another bite of his hamburger and glared across the table at Oikawa who promptly ignored him. After the final bell finally went off, Iwaizumi had nearly skid out the door in his haste to corner Oikawa before he could make his escape, but instead he an absentee setter he was met with Matsukawa and Hanamaki waiting for him with a smug looking Oikawa in the middle. He'd clearly dragged the other two third years along asking them to play hookie to avoid being alone with him.

"Weren't you on the play committee," Matsukawa nudged Iwaizumi in the side causing him to cough up half his drink.

"What the fuck?" Iwaizumi spluttered between hacking up his lungs.

"Weren't you on the committee? For the play?" Matsukawa repeated as he slammed his palm against Iwaizumi's back in his version of help.

"I was. They needed a representative from each class," Iwaizumi said, pushing Matsukawa's arm away. He cleared his throat. "I got roped into it because I was absent that day."

"So you're the worst hookie out of all of us then," Hanamaki laughed.

"It's not like I was in the play or anything," Iwaizumi muttered and chewing on a fry. "I was just helping out with manual labor and reading lines and stuff. I quit like a week ago saying I was too busy with practice!"

"A-hah. I'm just hearing excuses, right Oikawa?" Hanamaki teased causing Iwaizumi to kick him under the table.

"Iwaizumi chose not to go, so that's his decision," Oikawa replied and Iwaizumi sent another glare his way. He needed to make an excuse to get Oikawa alone somehow. If he didn't the other boy would disappear the first chance he got. Iwaizumi could feel it in his bones and barring chasing Oikawa down to his house and manhandling his way into Oikawa's room he doubted he would see the other boy until Monday or even Tuesday for the practice match. That, he knew, Oikawa wouldn't miss even if it killed him. _What was his obsession with Kageyama anyway?_ Iwaizumi scowled at his hamburger. Sure, the younger setter had natural talent, but he was nowhere close to Oikawa's level.

"If you keep on glaring at your food like that it'll turn into vinegar," Hanamaki said earning himself another kick in the shin.

"What's got you in such a bad mood anyway?" Matsukawa asked. "Did you have a fight with Shittykawa again?"

"What a fight with me?" Oikawa piped up innocently. "He must have finally been dumped by that girl he was helping with lines for the play. That must be the reason he's so sour and quit."

"What! This is the first I've heard about this!" Matsukawa and Hanamaki turned their full attention to Iwaizumi who tried to curl up into a ball and die. Fucking Oikawa. Why?

"I was just helping her out with lines! There was nothing going on!" Iwaizumi growled and glared across the table at Oikawa who was sipping his drink like he enjoyed causing Iwaizumi pain and humiliation. _Why had Oikawa brought that up?_ Iwaizumi grit his teeth. 

"Oooh--sounds like a likely story," Matsukawa crooned next to him. Hanamaki looked thoughtful tapping his chin.

"Was this before or after the fight you two had in the locker rooms a couple weeks ago?" Hanamaki asked pointedly looking at Iwaizumi.

"What fight?" Iwaizumi felt the lines between his brows deepen. If this continued he was going to get a headache for sure.

"Well, Oikawa has always been so jealous about you," Hanamaki continued, thrusting his thumb out towards Oikawa, not breaking eye contact with Iwaizumi.

"What!" Iwaizumi felt oddly satisfied by the squeak Oikawa made at Hanamaki's accusation. "As if I would care!"

"Do you remember during first year--" Hanamaki mused this time looking to Matsukawa and quirking his eyebrow.

"You mean that senpai?" Matsukawa continued.

"The one who was helping him out with math for a semester because he was failing so hard?" Hanamaki grinned.

"And Oikawa went to Iwaizumi's house and said he'd be the one to help him out from now on and kicked the senpai out." Matsukawa finished and the two burst out laughing.

"I did no such thing!" Oikawa cried out causing a few patrons to turn their heads and glance at their table. "I just said there was no point to paying someone to teach him if I could do it for free." Oikawa said lowering his voice, half forgotten sandwich dripping sauce on the table.

"You just didn't like it when someone else spent more time with Iwaizumi than you did," Hanamaki said.

"Whatever," Oikawa grumbled and ignored the resulting laughs by stuffing food into his mouth and glaring out the window. The topic soon shifted to the practice match on Tuesday.

"I won't be able to make the first half for sure," Oikawa groaned as they went to dump out their trash.

"You don't know if you'll make it to any halves if the doctor says you aren't well enough to play," Hanamaki pointed out as they crowded out the door into the chilly April afternoon.

"Don't jinx it, Makki!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sure you'll be fine!" Hanamaki patted Oikawa's shoulder.

"What should we do next?" Matsukawa asked as they stood outside.

"I can't stay long. I need to go home. We're going to visit my sister for dinner tonight," Hanamaki replied.

Matsukawa pulled out his phone to check the time. "It's almost three," he said as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. "Do you wanna go to some stores since we're in the city?"

"Sure," Oikawa was quick to respond. "There's a book I've been meaning to buy."

"Since when do you read books?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I read plenty of books! Who do you think has been in the library for the last week drowning in books while you bastards are practicing!" Oikawa exclaimed as they headed toward the stores.

"Poor Oikawa. Having to resort to books at such a tender age," Matsukawa said arms spread out overly dramatically.

"Anyway. I was talking to the girl who's there in the mornings--" Oikawa started.

"Is she cute?" Matsukawa piped in.

"I guess, but that's besides the point." Oikawa said.

"How is that besides the point? You've been cozying up to a cute girl for a week while we've been suffering at morning practice!" Matsukawa whined.

"You know I'd rather be in practice than in the library!" Oikawa growled causing Matsukawa to just grin and shrug. "Anyway! She recommended this book by an author I like, but it wasn't stocked at the library yet. So, I thought I'd check it out."

"So, what's the book about?" Hanamaki asked.

"Since when do _you_ care about books?" Oikawa asked, salt overflowing from each word.

"Since I found out the librarian is cute," Hanamaki replied and quirked an eyebrow.

"You guys are the worst," Oikawa huffed.

"I think you said best wrong," Matsukawa answered.

"Why so quiet?" Hanamaki asked as he slowed his pace to walk beside Iwaizumi who was half listening to the bickering between his friends.

"Just thinking," Iwaizumi replied.

"Don't think too hard or else you'll lose the last of your brain cells," Hanamaki teased, but fell quiet when he didn't elicit the expected response. "Are you two really fighting?" Hanamaki continued after a moment in hushed tones so that the two ahead wouldn't overhear.

"I don't know anymore," Iwaizumi slowed his pace even more, dragging his feet making the gap between their groups widen until he was certain Oikawa couldn't overhear. "He's so." Iwaizumi gestured with his hands trying to come up with a word to convey the frustration he felt.

"Annoying? Irritating? Crabby? Moody? Oikawa?" Hanamaki listed off the top of his head.

"Hey! He isn't that bad!" Iwaizumi was quick to defend his friend. "Just--perplexing." 

"Do you even know what that word means?" Hanamaki took a few quicker steps so they wouldn't fall too far behind.

"Why do you all assume I'm stupid. I'm in the top 30 in school!" Iwaizumi growled. 

Hanamaki laughed. "That's why it's so fun to poke you about it," Hanamaki replied with a shrug. "We're going to lose them if we don't keep up."

"Didn't you have to head home!" Iwaizumi asked, jogging to Hanamaki's side as they rounded the corner.

"I can just go to nee-san's from here and dinner isn't until seven," Hanamaki grinned. "Also, watching you two bicker is so amusing."

"Hey, Hanamaki can you do me a favor." Iwaizumi grabbed Hanamaki's arm stopping him in his tracks. Matsukawa and Oikawa were nearly at the doors of the department store talking animately not having realized that they were missing two of their party.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Hanamaki turned.

"Can you take Matsukawa and go for the day? I really need to talk with Oikawa and sort this shit out," Iwaizumi asked, his voice low without a hint of mirth.

"Sure. Is your fight really that serious?" Hanamaki frowned. "Is that why he asked us to go along on such short notice? It almost gives the impression that Oikawa doesn't want to be alone with you."

Iwaizumi shrugged, not wanting to admit that his best friend didn't want to be alone with him. Hanamaki clapped him on the back and veered them toward the department store where Matsukawa was waving at them to get a move on.

"I'll drag Matsukawa out as soon as I can. Just--" Hanamaki rolled his eyes. "--just kiss and make up already. It's fucking annoying."

"Thank you, Hanamaki."

"And you owe me one," Hanamaki added right before they pushed walked through the glass sliding doors.

"What took you so long!" Matsukawa whined. "Oikawa almost left without us."

Oikawa stood beside Matsukawa, arms crossed across his chest. He was sulking, Iwaizumi realized and made a note to thank Matsukawa later for stopping Oikawa from slipping away.

They filed between the aisles and up to the escalators. Iwaizumi caught Hanamaki's eye and as soon as Oikawa had stepped on Hanamaki grabbed Matsukawa and distracted him with something. Iwaizumi quickly stepped on, taking the few steps to stand behind Oikawa. They rode up in silence. Oikawa staring straight ahead one hand clutching his bag with a white knuckled grip.

"Is there something you want to see--" Oikawa trailed off as he realized Iwaizumi was the only one who'd followed up. "What happened to--"

"They won't be coming," Iwaizumi said matter-of-factly and grabbed Oikawa by the arm physically dragging him toward the book section to hinder any escape plans.

"Stop pulling me! I can walk by myself!" Oikawa shrugged himself free after the first few steps, eyes already looking back in the direction they'd come from. Oikawa took a deep breath and it was like a switch was flicked and he squared his shoulders marching past Iwaizumi.

"Wait!" Iwaizumi said and sped up to walk beside Oikawa. "What's the book you're looking for?"

"It's a book on Mayan prophecies," Oikawa responded refusing to even glance toward Iwaizumi. "The librarian said it had some interesting stories about people from different worlds."

"Aliens?" Iwaizumi asked, humoring Oikawa the best he could.

"Could be," came the response as Oikawa slipped between bookshelves to the mythology section.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi started as he stood by Oikawa's side watching the other boy glancing through titles on the shelf. "Oikawa!"

"I can hear you," Oikawa replied, his tone dry as he continued to search for his book.

"What's going on?" Iwaizumi relented after a painful minute of silence. "Did I do something?" That granted him a short glance from Oikawa.

"I don't want to talk about it," Oikawa replied and pulled out a book and flipping it over to the back. The plastic cover crinkled in his grip as he read the synopsis.

"I don't know what you want unless you tell me," Iwaizumi replied, fingernails digging into his palms. He was going to be an adult about this even if Oikawa wasn't.

"Who said I wanted anything?" Oikawa pushed the book back into it's place on the shelf.

"I just don't understand--" Iwaizumi faltered. That much was clear. "I mean. Did you not like it?" The last question came out as a whisper.

"Like what?" Oikawa replied as he pulled out another book. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa as he pushed the book back before glancing around. They were alone for now.

"Well. You know--" Iwaizumi tried. He didn't really know what he would call it anyway. "It didn't seem to bother you before." Oikawa pulled out another book and something snapped in Iwaizumi's brain. He grabbed Oikawa's hand, the book falling helplessly onto the ground as he twisted the other boy around to look at him. He was met with cold fury and Iwaizumi's own anger fizzled and died down in seconds.

"I miss you," Iwaizumi said grabbing Oikawa's hand harder.

"You see me everyday," Oikawa replied, his voice a monotonous murmur.

"I miss _you_ ", Iwaizumi repeated, pleading.

"I see," Oikawa pulled his hand free from Iwaizumi's slackened grip. "You miss your sex friend." Oikawa bent down and grabbed the fallen book. "I don't think we're good for each other. Go find yourself a girlfriend to fuck."

Those words slapped Iwaizumi back to the present. Oikawa pushed the book back onto the shelf and turned to leave when Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulder effectively trapping him against the bookshelf.

"We're in a --" Oikawa started.

"I want you to listen to me closely," Iwaizumi interrupted eyes flashing and Oikawa crossed his arms against his chest--defensive.

"I don't care about the sex. Sure, I miss it I guess." Iwaizumi glanced to the side, suddenly nervous at the words pouring out of his mouth. "But that's not the point. You've been distant. Avoiding me. Not telling me things." Iwaizumi brought his gaze back to Oikawa's the sudden flare of anger back. "Are you fucking Kyotani now?"

"What," Oikawa's voice split through Iwaizumi's speech like a knife. "Fuck you, Iwaizumi." Iwaizumi felt the effect of his full name out of Oikawa's mouth like a slap in the face. He didn't resist when Oikawa pushed him aside and stalked past the bookshelves and out of sight. Iwaizumi glanced up at the lights above swearing under his breath. That hadn't gone to plan at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, snap.  
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend dragged on. Oikawa sat in his room drawing circles on the borders of his notebooks, trying to find the will to finish off his homework. His phone buzzed again. He glanced down only to see another message from Iwaizumi. He swiped it away quickly, not quite able to just block the number and be done with it. At least Iwaizumi hadn't shown up at his door.

That night he pulled on his sweats and took the long way around to the gym. Kyotani was in the locker room flipping through his phone when Oikawa stepped inside. He'd ignored the younger boy's messages since after their last time at practicing, but Kyotani seemed unperturbed as he stood and followed Oikawa into the green room.

Oikawa sat out most of the game, calling out tosses and correcting the players spikes. He itched to do a simple jump serve, but he knew he was pushing it as it was as he tossed to Kyotani. The group started to disperse around nine and Oikawa grabbed his bag and only stopped to change into his sneakers before walking out.

"You left the dog at home I see," Kyotani appeared next to him as he walked down the last steps onto the street.

"He's not my dog," Oikawa said flatly and pulled his coat up against the chilly night.

"He sure follows you around like one," Kyotani replied as he turned the other way. "See you on Tuesday!" 

Oikawa stopped. Tuesday was the next open gym wasn't it.

"I can't!" Oikawa called back causing Kyotani to turn.

"Why not?" Kyotani asked taking a few steps closer to Oikawa.

"I'm back to normal practice on Tuesday," Oikawa said and shrugged. "Join the team and you'll be able to practice your heart out, Kyoken."

Kyotani bristled and clenched his fists. "I don't want to join the team," he grumbled and shook his head.

"Well if you change your mind," Oikawa said and shrugged, turning back. There was a sudden grab at his shoulder and Oikawa snatched the hand turning him around in a vice grip.

"I'll be the lowest level player there if I join now," Kyotani growled his arm trapped between them.

"You can't grow as a player if you don't start at the bottom," Oikawa replied and released him. Kyotani rubbed his wrist with his other hand. He wasn't quite used to being so easily manhandled. 

"Whatever," Kyotani scoffed and turned around. "You'd better come to open gym sometimes. Or else I'll tell." 

"That won't work on me," Oikawa straightened his bag and watched Kyotani stop and turn eyebrows furrowed.

"What--" Kyotani started, but quieted when Oikawa stepped back into his personal space hand clutching the front of his coat pulling him up painfully.

"It won't work on me, because I don't give a fuck. Don't you dare try to blackmail me or I'll ruin you. Are we clear?" Oikawa's voice was quiet, meant only for Kyotani's ears.

"Yes--!" Kyotani squeaked and Oikawa let him go.

"When you're done moping join the team," Oikawa said and turned waving back at the stricken second year.

If the weekend had dragged on Tuesday afternoon came by too quickly. Oikawa had left his gym bag in the locker rooms that morning, the jeers of the other third years calling him overly confident about the lifting of his ban. The day sped by through the same classes and the same routine until finally the last bell rang.

"Good luck!" Hanamaki called out as Oikawa pushed the rest of his books into his bag.

"Thanks. Don't destroy Karasuno too swiftly. I want to see Kageyama's face when they are utterly defeated," Oikawa replied and with a wave he was out the door and into the hallway. And now to take the train to the hospital and--.

"Good luck," came a familiar voice in front of him. Oikawa stopped in his tracks, eyes looking up into Iwaizumi's face. He looked well, his tanned skin perfect with the usual furrowed brows and worried look in his eyes.

"Thanks," Oikawa said and smiled. Iwaizumi's frown deepened as Oikawa skirted past him ignoring the jab of pain he could feel in his chest. Stupid Iwaizumi. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He wanted the anger he had felt back. His mind fluttered back to the practice match. He'd crush them. He'd show how much he'd improved in the last two years and crush him completely. Oikawa blinked. He'd walked all the way to the gates without noticing it. 

The trip to the hospital was uneventful and just like he'd assumed the doctor gave him a clean bill of health. Thanking the doctor and asking for a note he nearly skipped out of the hospital and back onto the train to school. It was nearly six. He really hoped he wouldn't be too late.

The game was still going as Oikawa arrived freshly changed into his gym clothes.

"How's the match?" he asked as he stood on the sidelines waiting for his chance to go talk to Irihata.

"It's the third set," came the reply. "It's been fairly close, but it's mostly the juniors playing today.

"Well, well. Should we go show them what Seijou can do?" Oikawa smirked and walked over to Irihata. "I'm all good!" he exclaimed and thrust his release papers into Irihata's hands. The coach glanced down and nodded telling him to go warm up.

Karasuno was a better team than Oikawa remembered. Four new first years, one of which was Kageyama. Their eyes met and Oikawa felt his grin widen as Kageyama's glare deepened. This might be more fun than he had anticipated. 

"Warmed up?" Irihata asked. "I'll let you go in as a pinch server. See what you can do with the current situation."

"Four points?" Oikawa looked at the board. "Leave it to me."

The whistle blew as Irihata signaled the player change. The Karasuno team stirred as Oikawa walked onto the court the familiar weight of the volleyball comforting in his hands. His eyes searched out Kageyama and with a smirk he served.

The match was soon over, by a fluke the short red-head had caught him off guard running so fast and hitting Kageyama's toss perfectly. Oikawa glanced at his own first years. Sure they showed potential, but none of them had the same perfect athleticism number ten portrayed.

"Who's the shortie?" Oikawa asked as he pulled out a towel to wipe his face.

"Number ten?" Hanamaki asked in return as they surveyed the opposing team packing up. "I think his name was Hinata. I haven't seen him before. Have you heard anything from the junior high circuit?"

"Nothing that I can remember. He works quite well with Kageyama's fast tosses," Oikawa mused.

"You think he'll amount to anything with that height?" Matsukawa leaned into their conversation to ask.

"It's not always about height," Oikawa grinned. "I haven't felt this excited about a new player in a while. He could grow up to be something to be reckoned with."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Hanamaki rolled his eyes.

"What!" Oikawa turned and was suddenly facing Iwaizumi. He stepped back quick, nearly knocking over the water bottle behind him. "Don't just appear silently, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa grabbed the water bottle and dashed past the rest of the team.

"Where are you going?" Irihata called out as Oikawa trudged past him.

"Bathroom!" Oikawa called out with a wave and disappeared out the door. Oikawa walked straight to the closest bathroom and shut the door behind him. He clutched the water bottle in his hands as he leaned back. He hadn't thought he would be so affected by just the mere sight of Iwaizumi. Sure they hadn't talked in three days. Not after the bookstore fiasco, but--. Oikawa breathed in trying to calm himself down.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he walked to the sink and splashed water on his face. He'd known Iwaizumi was there. He'd seen him, but to just casually walk up to him and--. And what? He hadn't even said anything.

The door slammed open and Oikawa turned to meet a familiar pair of frowning eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" a voice chirped and the shortie pushed passed Kageyama's frozen form. "Ack! It's the grand king!" The boy pointed a finger at Oikawa who felt the wet droplets of water seep into his shirt.

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa said and turned back to the sink turning the water off. "It's been a while."

"Oikawa--san," Kageyama said, the honorific coming in a few seconds too late.

"Your serve was amazing. I want to be able to jump and hit the ball like WHAM!" the shortie continued ignoring the sudden chill in the room. Oikawa turned his gaze to the shorter boy who now stood in-between him and Kageyama.

"Why'd you call me the grand king?" Oikawa asked, leaning back against the wall, brushing the rest of the water off his face with a sleeve.

"Because, you're well--" the boy stuttered and fell silent, blushing furiously.

"Do you mind?" Oikawa asked and the shortie backed up a step.

"Yes, of course. Let's go--", he turned and hightailed to open the door."Kageyama?"

Kageyama blinked and seemed to snap out of whatever trance he'd been under.

"Ah, Hinata," Kageyama said. _That's right. His name was Hinata._ Oikawa mused as he watched the two first years. He couldn't remember Kageyama getting along with many people, maybe he'd finally found someone who could keep up with him. Oikawa almost smiled at the thought before steeling himself and turning back to the mirror. He really wished he had his phone to use as a distraction, but instead he just proceeded to fill his water bottle. The door shut and Oikawa turned the water off.

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama's voice startled Oikawa who nearly missed screwing the cap on. Oikawa turned and there was Kageyama still too awkward in his large frame, big feet shuffling nervously.

"What is it Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asked and placed the water bottle on the sink.

"Ho-how is everything at Aoba Jousai?" Kageyama asked and swallowed visibly.

"I thought you would apply here," Oikawa ignored the question and crossed his arms. He had been surprised when Kageyama's name hadn't been on the list for new first years. The first year blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I failed the exam," he stuttered and swallowed again.

"Oh well. You can't have both sports and brains I suppose. Unless you're me," Oikawa's voice was smug. The silence stretched and Oikawa was starting to feel antsy. "What is it Tobio? I need to get back to the gym. And you should get back to your shorty."

"He's not my--" Kageyama bristled and then looked away.

"Practice well with Hinata-kun and come fight us in the preliminaries. I hope we'll be able to butt heads in an official match soon, Tobio-chan," Oikawa clapped his palm against Kageyama's shoulder.

"I really--" Kageyama started again eyes finally looking up and boring into Oikawa's.

"Stop," Oikawa said as his fingernails dug through the black t-shirt, the mirth he had felt dropping from his voice. 

"But--" Kageyama's eyes turned pleading, but Oikawa just shook his head.

"No." Oikawa let his hand fall. "Let the rest of Karasuno know that they'll be crushed in the preliminaries and that we'll be looking forward to it." Oikawa brushed past and out the door leaving the younger boy standing in the bathroom eyes glued to the floor.

Oikawa walked back to the gym, water bottle in a death grip.

"Oi, Oikawa!" Hanamaki waved at him and he jogged over. "The Karasuno team is leaving." Hanamaki nodded his head to the side where the last of the team was filing outside. 

"I'll be right back," Oikawa grabbed his jacket from the bench and thrust the now full water bottle at Hanamaki. Pulling the coat on he managed to meet the team one more time before they disappeared down the road. Oikawa had little memory of Karasuno from the years before, but he could tell that the new first years were a blessing for the team as the captain thwarted his attempt at intimidation. He could tell that with a little practice they'd be a pain in the ass in the future. 

"What do you think about that team?" Oikawa asked Matsukawa when he finally meandered back into the gym.

"If they keep on practicing and keep the team together? They'll become a much tougher opponent for sure," Matsukawa mused and sipped his water bottle. 

"I guess we just need to work that much harder," Hanamaki piped in as he walked to the other two third years.

"But Shiratorizawa is still--" Matsukawa started, but was interrupted by Oikawa's glare.

"Don't--talk about Shiratorizawa," Oikawa muttered. "You'll get me in a bad mood."

"And you haven't been in a bad mood recently?" Hanamaki said drily, nudging his shoulder against Oikawa's.

"What?" Oikawa frowned and glanced at his friend.

"What's with you and Iwaizumi? It's starting to show! Every time he steps into the room you run away. I'm almost glad you've not been playing because can you imagine it? The setter and the ace not talking," Matsukawa whispered so that the other members of the team wouldn't overhear.

"It's not like--" Oikawa started and noticing Iwaizumi walk toward them he stuttered to a sullen stop.

"That went well," Iwaizumi said patting sweat off his face with a towel. He'd been spiking Yahaba's tosses on the other side of the gym.

"It's good to know your opponents when they are just starting out," Hanamaki said.

"I think the first years are calling me," Oikawa said and dashed off before the others could say anything to the contrary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck did you do?" Hanamaki demanded as Iwaizumi gathered his things and the third years filed out of the locker room. Oikawa had fled right after practice ended, vaguely claiming he was late for something and was already out of the locker room when the other third years had arrived ten minutes later. Iwaizumi kicked the ground, his sneaker scuffing the dirt in the process.

"I--", he started and then stalled, not quite sure what he should say. He'd screwed up.

"Spit it out. I've never seen Oikawa this way before. And it's only around you! Otherwise he's his normal annoying self!" Matsukawa continued where Hanamaki had left off.

"Did you screw a girl he had a crush on. No wait. This is Oikawa we're talking about, no girl would ever leave him for you," Hanamaki said and elbowed Iwaizumi's side painfully.

"It's that obvious?" Iwaizumi muttered eyes glued to the ground. Hanamaki and Matsukawa fell silent on his either side. Suddenly, he was being dragged behind the gym. Trapped between his two friends, he felt his back collide against the wall.

"So, it _is_ your fault," Hanamaki said eyes flashing as he leaned forward causing Iwaizumi to shrink back the few inches he could. Hanamaki glanced at Matsukawa.

"I guess you win," Matsukawa said with a sigh.

"Wait--" Iwaizumi blinked as Matsukawa forked over 1000 yen to Hanamaki who quickly pocketed the bill. "--you bet on who started the fight!"

" _That_ is the least of your concerns," Hanamaki said, eyes back on Iwaizumi. "What the fuck did you do to make Oikawa so pissed off? And he's not just pissed off--he straight up can't stand to be in the same room with you!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Iwaizumi growled and dropped his gym bag to the ground. His hands clenched into fists as he watched the other third years, wary.

"So--if it wasn't your fault--what happened? Both of you have been acting weird for weeks!" Matsukawa demanded.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, trying to extinguish the red hot anger that was trying to overflow from his every pore. They were his friends. They were concerned. It was going to be fine. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Iwaizumi reached down to pick up his bag, not sparing a glance toward either of his friends.

"It's none of your business," Iwaizumi said calmly as he shouldered his way past. 

He'd made it five feet when Hanamaki called after him. "If you won't tell us, I'll ask Oikawa! You know he'll fold and you'll be the bad guy in this. If you'll let us help you out--!" 

Iwaizumi stopped glaring at the ground. Oikawa would probably not tell them everything, but he would paint such a black picture around Iwaizumi it would take ages to untarnish. A flash of guilt pierced through the anger and his shoulders sagged.

"So ready to spill?" Matsukawa asked resting his arm against Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Let's go somewhere private so you can tell us _all_ about it," Hanamaki chimed in wrapping his arm around Iwaizumi and he found himself dragged between the two out of the school gates and down the street.

Iwaizumi lived closest to the school, if you didn't count Oikawa a few doors down, so Matsukawa led them there. Iwaizumi fumbled for his keys and pulled the door open calling out into the empty house.

"Parents aren't here?" Hanamaki asked as he pulled his shoes off.

"They're back late. Mom should be here around seven with dinner," Iwaizumi responded as he stepped up to the genkan.

"Perfect," Matsukawa said as he followed suite. "That'll give us plenty of time."

"Time for what?" Iwaizumi glanced back and regretted it immediately. Hanamaki gave him a toothy grin and Matsukawa ushered him up the stairs. The three stepped into Iwaizumi's room. The small space felt crowded. Iwaizumi sat at his desk, Matsukawa claiming a seat on his bed and Hanamaki closed the door and slid down to sit with his back resting against it.

"It's like you're getting ready to interrogate me," Iwaizumi attempted a laugh, but the others were having none of that.

"Well, here's better than behind the gym." Matsukawa shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"We might get suspended for that," Hanamaki continued.

"For what?" Iwaizumi asked and licked his lips.

"For beating some sense into you, you moron!" Matsukawa concluded.

"Okay fine! I get it." Iwaizumi crossed his arms and turned away. "I'll tell you--what I can."

"What you can?" the contempt was palpable in Hanamaki's voice.

"It's not just for me to say!" Iwaizumi rationalized. It was also Oikawa's secret. He wasn't about to tell these two everything without letting Oikawa know. That would get him killed for sure.

"So you and Oikawa had a secret and you did something and now he's pissed," Matsukawa summarized ticking off each point.

"Something like that," Iwaizumi muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. There was a moment of tense silence.

"So if you can't tell us the secret, tell us what you did to piss him off," Hanamaki broke the silence.

"I'm not--exactly sure." Iwaizumi looked up. The frown on Hanamaki's face indicated that it wasn't good enough. "Well, initially anyway," Iwaizumi continued with a long suffering sigh. 

"His ban is over so it doesn't matter--Oikawa was at the rec gym practicing. I saw him one night and tailed him. It wasn't too bad, he was mostly just setting for the rec team and giving pointers, so it wasn't like he was hurting himself doing it--"

"You're rambling," Hanamaki broke in.

"Right. Well--" Iwaizumi swallowed. How could he phrase this in a way that didn't make him sound like a total dick. "--there was a second year there from our school. Practicing. Seems like he's there quite often--."

"And you were jealous." Hanamaki snapped his fingers at the revelation.

"What! No!" Iwaizumi denied vehemently, heat building up on his cheeks.

"A-hah," Matsukawa said, disbelief painted on his face. Hanamaki glanced at Matsukawa with a small frown.

"So you were jealous of your junior. Who was it? Anyone we know?" Hanamaki continued as though Matsukawa hadn't said anything.

"Yeah. Kind of. Remember Kyotani? The one with the blond hair. Permanent scowl on his face?" Iwaizumi said, banishing the rising heat with his cold tone.

"Vaguely. He was pretty good wasn't he," Hanamaki said.

"He got into a fight didn't he? Got suspended or something and never came back to practice after that," Matsukawa said.

"Something like that. It was last year. Anyway. He was there," Iwaizumi pushed forward with his story.

"I wonder why he was never asked to come back," Matsukawa mused. "I remember him having a really strong spike. We could use someone like that."

"It doesn't matter! Kyotani was there and they got along really well. And Oikawa was going there without telling me about it! Playing with that other team. Okay sure. I get it. He just craved something. I know exactly how antsy he was because he couldn't play or just come observe, so he went somewhere he could do something, but he could have told me!" Iwaizumi clipped his mouth shut stopping the flow of words before he said something compromising.

"Oh, wow. I don't think this is even the root of the problem but you're showing your true colors, Iwaizumi," Matsukawa said, eyes wide.

"Fuck, why did you two have to bring it up! I know I fucked up. I just don't know how to fix it without making it worse! I already made it worse once!" Iwaizumi leaned his head back.

"Yeah, we remember," Matsukawa and Hanamaki said at the same time, glancing at each other before bringing their gazes back to Iwaizumi.

"So, the secret that you can't tell us about. You did something. Can't you just give us a hint? We're trying to help you out, man!" Matsukawa leaned forward gesturing from himself to Hanamaki as he changed tactics.

"I think Oikawa wanted to tone back our relationship. You know how we are--" Iwaizumi glanced at his two friends who shrugged and nodded. They knew enough."--and I was confused at first. I thought he probably got another girlfriend, but that never stopped him before. But I gave him the space he wanted, but he was weird about it. He acted jealous when I helped out with the stupid festival so I dropped out. I tried to be normal and he distanced himself even more. He was fine until that--Kyotani--came along. Maybe I shouldn't have followed him to the gym that night. It's not like I ratted him out or anything. I said too much when I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't budge and I got angry and said things I shouldn't have and that's what caused the current situation."

Iwaizumi ran out of words and glared at a tiny dust bunny on the floor like it's full existence was a dire insult.

"I knew Oikawa was one for dramatics, but seriously." Hanamaki sighed.

"I wonder what story he would tell," Matsukawa mused and got a glare from Iwaizumi in return.

"Well, why don't we find out." Hanamaki grinned and pulled out his phone. Iwaizumi felt a twinge in his chest as he shot up out of his chair. Hanamaki was flipping through his phone, presumably getting Oikawa's number. Iwaizumi took a step forward, but a hand against his chest stopped him. Matsukawa had leapt up and barred his way.

"Come on. Be reasonable--"Iwaizumi pleaded as he took another step forward only to have Matsukawa step in front of him. Hanamaki shook his head and slowly stood up holding the phone up to his ear. "Hanamaki!" 

Iwaizumi leapt. He skirted past Matsukawa and managed to grab the ringing phone from Hanamaki's hand before he felt the weight of a 17-year-old boy crash into him, effectively barreling him against Hanamaki.

"Don't drop my phone you ass!" Hanamaki squeaked as he crashed down onto the ground. Hands grabbed and knees jabbed and the phone skid across the wood floor still ringing.

"Hello?" a voice echoed suddenly, effectively stopping the ruckus. 

There was silence for exactly two seconds before there was a mad dash for the phone. Hanamaki caught a foot in the gut and doubled over coughing as the other two launched for the phone.

"Makki?" 

Iwaizumi knew he wouldn't make it as Matsukawa's fingers brushed the phone.

"No!" Iwaizumi cried as he crashed into Matsukawa. The phone flipped away from Matsukawa's grasping hands and fell silent.

"What the hell!" Hanamaki choked out and kicked Iwaizumi's leg before bending down to retrieve his phone. He flipped it over and sighed in relief. The screen seemed undamaged.

"You!" Hanamaki pointed at the pile of Matsukawa and Iwaizumi eyes blazing. "You need to get your shit together!"

Matsukawa groaned and pushed Iwaizumi off him.

"Fuck. I think I bruised a rib." Matsukawa coughed as he sat up rubbing his chest.

Iwaizumi breathed hard as he flipped over onto his back. He brought his hands up to cover his face groaning audibly.

"Iwaizumi!" Hanamaki hit the sole of Iwaizumi's foot.

"I know!" Iwaizumi groaned eyes covered with his hands. "I hate this! I don't know what to do to make it better! He hates me now! I don't know what to do!"

Hanamaki slumped back down onto the ground the fight visibly draining out of him.

"Have you never had a proper fight with him before?" Hanamaki asked. Iwaizumi peeked through his fingers and groaned again before pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Not really." Iwaizumi raked his fingers through his hair. "We just always--got along somehow. Ever since we were kids--it's never been like this!"

Matsukawa smacked Iwaizumi's arm in retaliation as he pulled himself up, making his way back to the bed and sitting down with a pained groan.

"What did you do?" Hanamaki asked. "Was it a girl? I can't think of anything else that would make him this angry."

"Maybe Iwaizumi recorded something over his favorite porn," Matsukawa said from the bed where he'd fallen over onto his back, an arm slung over his face.

"Get real. It would have been a tape of some volleyball game that was irreplaceable," Hanamaki retorted with a scoff. 

"It wasn't a girl--and I didn't really _do_ anything to him. Not really," Iwaizumi sighed. "Okay, I made it worse by insinuating things that weren't true cause--"

"Of your jealous tendencies, yes," Matsukawa quipped.

"He started it! He was jealous first!" Iwaizumi dropped his hands and glared at Matsukawa's unresponsive form on his bed.

"You guys should seriously just kiss and make up," Hanamaki grumbled. "It's seriously starting to affect others. And the game."

"It's not a--who started it--match!" Matsukawa lifted his hand and glared at Iwaizumi. "It's a--who is more mature, will suck it up and go apologize--match!"

"So--" Iwaizumi frowned and looked from Matsukawa to Hanamaki.

"So, just go apologize already! Don't say anything else. Just say you're sorry for all the shit you did and if Master Oikawa would just please forgive you already!" Hanamaki growled waving his phone toward Iwaizumi.

"It's not like--! He's the one who--! Okay, fine. I'll do it." Iwaizumi scowled and crossed his arms. He'd show Oikawa who was the more mature one. He'd show him so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear back from ya'll. It really motivates me to finish another chapter! 
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	11. Chapter 11

Oikawa frowned down at his phone. It was odd for Hanamaki to call him. The call had been a series of scratchy silence, shouting and then the dial tone. Clearly a butt dial from the bus or something. Oikawa placed the phone back onto his desk. If Hanamaki needed him he'd call again or send a message.

Oikawa picked up his pencil and pulled his history book closer. If he finished his homework before dinner he could slip out to practice afterwards. Practicing at the rec gym had become a habit on days when he wanted to blow off some steam. The school gym was just too dangerous. He hadn't stayed behind once since he'd been allowed back into practice. Practice itself was awkward enough as it was. Oikawa groaned and pushed his chair back. He wrenched the door open and trotted downstairs.

"I'm heading out!" Oikawa called out from the genkan as he pulled on his sneakers.

"Where are you going? Dinner is in thirty minutes!" Oikawa's mother poked her head out from the kitchen.

"I can't concentrate so I'm going to go for a run," Oikawa replied as he stood up. "I'll be back before dinner's ready!"

"Alright, be safe! Don't over exert yourself now. I don't want you moping around for another two weeks unable to play," his mother scolded.

"Yes, yes--I'm leaving!" Oikawa called out as he pulled the door open and slipped outside. He jogged out the gate and down the road toward the river. The sidewalk was crowded with pedestrians--students coming home from cram school and adults walking home. He slipped through the crowd and into a quieter side street--his steps echoing in the cramped space. The street narrowed still, the eaves of the houses brushing against each other. 

Oikawa continued to jog through the dimly lit corridor and soon he popped out at the edge of the path that led down to the river. The path was familiar and on his normal running route, each twist and turn coming to him on auto-pilot. He let his mind empty--only feeling the slight breeze against his face and the strain of his muscles. The trees were budding and the grass was greener than it had been a few days ago, but it all passed unseen as Oikawa focused on the road ahead.

He was almost at the underpass where he normally turned to circle back when something caught his eye. A group of teens circled around a single boy--dressed in the Seijou uniform. Oikawa slowed and then stopped to watch, his sides heaving slightly as he tried to catch his breath. The group meandered closer down toward the underpass--a place nearly blocked off from the main road. The boy in the Seijou uniform turned and Oikawa took a step forward when he recognized the face--Kyotani!

The group had nearly reached the underpass when the first fist made contact.

"Fuck," Oikawa mumbled under his breath. He really shouldn't be getting involved with this. He _really_ shouldn't get involved with this. Oikawa glanced around at the deserted path--of course, when he really needed somebody to appear.

Oikawa turned back and took a deep breath. He took two of his fingers, placing them at the corner of his mouth just so and whistled as loud as he could--one long note to get the attention of the group. They all turned as one to peer up at Oikawa who was looking down at them from the bank. Two boys were holding onto Kyotani's arms as Kyotani held onto the collar of a third boys shirt other hand in a fist ready to strike. The fight stopping before it had a real chance to start.

"I'd stop that if I were you!" Oikawa called down to them. "I just called the police! So scram!"

The boys from the other school pushed Kyotani, but let him go before turning and fleeing yelling insults until they disappeared around the bend. Oikawa watched them go, dropping his hand which held his MP3 player he'd conveniently had in his coat pocket.

"Oikawa--san," Kyotani's voice pierced through the air and Oikawa brought his gaze back to the second year. Kyotani's bag and books were scattered across the ground and his uniform was rumpled but he looked like he hadn't been hit.

"You okay--" Oikawa started.

"Why the fuck did you stop me?" Kyotani growled as he bunched his hands into fists. Oikawa blinked and stopped a few feet away.

"Is this the reason you're afraid to join the team? Fighting on your free time?" Oikawa asked and crossed his arms.

Kyotani flushed an angry red which he quickly hid by dropping down to gather his things.

"It's not like I asked for it," Kyotani grumbled as he stuffed his books back into his bag.

"Why'd they pick a fight with you?" Oikawa asked as he crouched down and handed Kyotani his pencil case. Kyotani wrenched it out of his hand like it burned before quickly standing up and backing away a few paces.

"I don't remember," Kyotani mumbled as he zipped his bag up. Oikawa looked up at him and then fell backwards onto the grass--arms stretched and legs stretched out. "What are you doing?" Kyotani asked and stepped forward again. Oikawa pat the ground next to him and after a moment of contemplation Kyotani sat down, just out of arm's reach.

"I've never really been in a proper fight," Oikawa said into the silence as he watched the clouds shifting over the buildings on the other side of the river. He could feel Kyotani shift his gaze over to him as he continued. "I've only been punched once. Got a really nice black eye from it too." Oikawa laughed at the memory.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyotani growled. Oikawa glanced his way. Their eyes met and Kyotani quickly shifted his gaze back out to the opposite bank.

"Why did you get into a fight with those guys?" Oikawa asked again. Kyotani fidgeted, hugging his bag into his chest.

"They didn't like the way I looked," Kyotani finally admitted. "Called me things. It's alright. It happens all the time."

Oikawa frowned and pulled himself up.

"That is _not_ alright, Kyoken-chan," Oikawa said, eyes gleaming. "What would you have done if I hadn't scared them off?"

"I would have beat them up and sent them home to cry!" Kyotani clenched his fist, eyes blazing with determination. Oikawa quirked his eyebrow and Kyotani let his hand fall before he quickly scrambled onto his feet and gave Oikawa a stiff bow. "Thank you for helping me, Oikawa-san."

"You really are too much," Oikawa said as he stood and clapped Kyotani's shoulder. "Here! There's a good ramen place around the corner. Let your sempai treat you!"

Not listening to Kyotani's protests, Oikawa pulled the second year along and soon they had steaming hot bowls of ramen in front of them. Kyotani warmed up a bit with the food and Oikawa managed to convince him to come watch their game in the upcoming inter-high.

"You'll want to join the team after watching a good match!" Oikawa said, his confidence in Seijou's team apparent even to the nice old man running the ramen shop. He laughed at the two boys and gave them a free bowl of bean sprouts telling them to do their best.

"Just think about it," Oikawa said as they made their way back.

"Alright," Kyotani finally agreed. "Thank you for still coming to the rec gym sometimes."

Oikawa felt his smile freeze as he was reminded of the reason he was still coming there in the first place.

"I know I said too much about Iwaizumi-san the other time. He really is a powerful player," Kyotani continued. He'd taken a few steps forward before he noticed Oikawa had stopped following. "Oikawa-san?" 

The sun had set while they'd been eating and the road was only lit by the scattered street lamps. There was a clear nip in the air and Oikawa pushed his hands into his coat pockets.

"Are you alright?" There was an odd amount of concern in Kyotani's voice. Oikawa blinked.

"Oh, right. I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Oikawa said. His words felt hollow even in his own ears as he tried to fit a smile on his face. "I think I'm going to head home. My mom must be worried by now. I wasn't supposed to be gone this long."

"Alright," Kyotani shrugged.

"I'll see you at practice sometime." Oikawa winked and turned toward home.

"Thank you!" Kyotani's voice pierced the still air and Oikawa lifted his hand up in a wave, not slowing down.

"Fuck," Oikawa muttered under his breath as he jogged down the street toward home. He really needed to get his shit together. He needed to talk to Iwaizumi. There was a sour taste in his mouth and he felt slightly sick. Maybe next week--he decided. It was still a while before the inter-high match. He just needed to get back to normal in good time before then or else their chances of winning would decrease drastically.

"Maybe I can just have Yahaba toss to him," Oikawa muttered under his breath as he pulled out his keys.

"I'm home!" Oikawa announced as he opened the door.

"About time!" his mother called out from inside the house.

Oikawa pulled off his shoes and placed them by the genkan before stepping up. He walked to the kitchen and then back into the living room where everyone else was sitting.

"I met a junior on the road who needed some advice so I had dinner with him" Oikawa said as his eyes fell on the TV show his family was watching.

"Hajime-kun came over to see you," his mother said turning around to look at Oikawa.

"W-what?" Oikawa stuttered as he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.  
"I asked him to stay for dinner and he did. It was so nice talking to him. You haven't had him over in a couple weeks. Now that I think about it it's probably been the longest time I haven't seen him around the house in ages!" his mother frowned and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Anyway. He asked if he could wait for you and I said yes."

"You said what now?" Oikawa asked the anxious nausia doubling as his eyes scanned the room and then were drawn toward the stairs.

"I told him he could wait in your room."

"Mom! You could have just told him to call me!" Oikawa groaned.

"Just go make up with him already. He was so jumpy at dinner he nearly knocked over his food every time there was a sound." Oikawa looked back down at his mother--whose sharp eyes pierced into his. "I know you, Tooru. Stop gaping at me and do yourself a favor." She turned back around to the TV. The other's were quiet, only Takeru glanced up at Oikawa with a sheepish grin.

"Fine!" Oikawa turned on his heel and stalked toward the stairs. He'd made it halfway up when his steps faltered. The small surge of adrenaline was gone and now he was all alone with his thoughts.

He made it to the door of his bedroom. It was slightly a jar. Heart pounding, Oikawa pushed the door open. The room was dark, the curtains drawn, the only source of light the desk lamp shining on his unfinished homework. Oikawa frowned, eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light as his gaze finally fell on Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi who lay on the bed--head buried in Oikawa's pillow. He'd curled up facing the wall, one arm up on the pillow, seemingly hugging it close. Oikawa felt another surge of emotions, not quite certain how to fit them in his already chaotic thoughts. He took the few paces into the room before pushing the door closed, the only sound the door hitting the frame lightly and the latch catching before softly sliding home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my~
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	12. Chapter 12

The bed dipped a bit and Iwaizumi was wide awake in two seconds flat. He shifted, turning his head blinking the sleep from his eyes the best he could. Oikawa hovered over him, hand about to touch his shoulder. Oikawa's eyes went wide and he backed away quickly, hand dropping to his side.

"I was just about to wake you," Oikawa said and sat down heavily at the edge of the bed. He was wearing his track suit trousers and an oddly non-descript t-shirt, hair tousled, perfect as usual. Iwaizumi had to look away as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Why'd you come here?" Oikawa broke the silence again, his hand clutching his own knee. Iwaizumi turned to look at him, but Oikawa was looking down at his hands blatantly avoiding his gaze. Oikawa didn't seem angry anymore--shoulders slumped and somehow small compared to his usual larger than life presence. Iwaizumi had braced himself for a storm, not for this cold silence. Oikawa almost looked dejected.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Iwaizumi said slowly, hesitating as if the words were difficult to say. "I'm also sorry for the way I acted. I was wrong."

Oikawa gave a soft chuckle and turned away fully--both of his feet hitting the ground. He slumped forward, elbows resting on his thighs.

Iwaizumi leaned his back against the wall. His fingers itched to touch, so he pulled away clutching the sheets instead. Oikawa didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi leaned forward, not quite certain what else to say.

"Can you please leave?" Oikawa muttered. Iwaizumi frowned.

"What?" 

"Can you leave?" Oikawa cleared his throat and repeated, the slight waver in his voice clear this time.

"I'm not leaving until we're good," Iwaizumi crossed his arms and refused to budge. 

"We're good," Oikawa sighed and stood up from the bed. "I just need some space."

"I've given you plenty of space! I can't give you any more and say we're still good!" The kernel of anger in the pit of Iwaizumi's stomach seemed to take light once again.

"Some time then," Oikawa continued still refusing to meet Iwaizumi's gaze.

"Did I do something? I can't fix it if you don't talk to me. Oikawa!" Iwaizumi pushed off the bed.

"I'm trying so hard. So hard!" Oikawa's voice turned and gained strength.

"What are you--" Iwaizumi wrenched Oikawa's arm and turned him around the words dying on his lips as the glimmer of moisture in Oikawa's eyes caught the light from the lamp. Oikawa blinked furiously the tops of his cheeks staining pink. "What's wrong?" the question came out worried and tense as Iwaizumi relaxed his grip. He brought his palm up to cup Oikawa's cheek.

"I'm so sorry." The tears he had tried so hard to keep at bay finally won and Iwaizumi found himself clutching a sobbing Oikawa. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the other boy. He felt dampness spread across his shoulder as Oikawa nuzzled into his neck. The sudden burst of emotions threatened to overwhelm Iwaizumi--his heart pounding at the sudden closeness and it took him a moment to realize Oikawa was muttering apologies between gasping breaths. "It's all my fault--I'm so sorry--Iwa-chan--"

"It's not your fault--It's alright--Just tell me what's wrong," Iwaizumi whispered, not quite certain what was happening. He hugged Oikawa tighter hoping to absorb some of the pain. Iwaizumi pat Oikawa's back and it didn't take him too long to quiet and finally pull back, hand rubbing his eyes.

"I'm--I'm sorry," Oikawa said and coughed, clearing his throat before fully shrugging off Iwaizumi's hands and beelining to the tissue box on his desk and blowing his nose. Iwaizumi blinked and took a deep breath before stepping forward and lacing his arms around Oikawa's waist pulling his chest flush against Oikawa's back. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa freeze under his touch, back muscles going rigid causing Iwaizumi to just hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry--for," Oikawa started and cleared his throat again his voice raspy and low.

"Why do you keep on saying 'sorry, sorry'?" Iwaizumi asked, the words rumbling across Oikawa's back causing him to shiver.

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. It's all my fault. I started everything and pushed my feelings on you and now it's too late. And I was selfish and caused so much trouble--" Iwaizumi clenched his fist at the tirade of words. He let go and turned Oikawa around roughly pushing him down until the back of Oikawa's knees hit his chair and he sat down. His eyes were wide in surprise--red and puffy from crying--and Iwaizumi grit his teeth.

"What--the--hell--are--you--talking--about," Iwaizumi said, voice clipped as he rested his hand on the table, for once looming over Oikawa who just blinked at him owlishly.

"Well--I--" Oikawa started lost for words. He suddenly flushed to the tips of his ears and looked away. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh?"

"Can you be any more cryptic?" Iwaizumi sighed and straightened crossing his arms.

"I like you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa's words drew Iwaizumi's gaze back to him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Sure, I like you too, Oikawa. What's your point?" Iwaizumi asked.

"No, no! Not like that. I mean--well--I _like_ you," Oikawa stressed the word. He slipped his gaze away not able to look at Iwaizumi's dark eyes. "Not as just my best friend. I thought that putting a bit of distance would help, but it didn't really and so I think I just need some time. To sort myself out."

"Seriously? This is what's been eating at you?" Iwaizumi laughed causing Oikawa to shoot up from the chair offended.

"What the fuck, Iwa-chan! I'm trying to tell you how I feel and you're laughing at me!" Oikawa growled his embarrassment completely vanished.

"You wouldn't sleep with somebody who you didn't care about, right?" Iwaizumi quirked his eyebrow. Oikawa frowned. "Seriously?" Iwaizumi growled as he felt his own humor dampen.

"Well--" Oikawa turned his head. "Remember last November?"

"Your girlfriend--who you totally cheated on. With me," Iwaizumi filled in. "You're really the worst, Oikawa."

Oikawa groaned and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It wasn't that simple, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa muttered. "She came up to me and asked if you had a person you liked so I made sure to ruin you for her forever!"

"Oi! What the hell, Oikawa!" This was the first Iwaizumi had heard this side of the story.

"You belong to me, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa looked back, his normal fierce gaze piercing through Iwaizumi. "I mean, you know--!"

"Even if she'd asked I would have turned her down! Seriously!" Iwaizumi exclaimed.

"What! But you're always carping that you don't have a girlfriend with the others," Oikawa frowned and Iwaizumi just wanted to shake some sense into him.

"Of course I would say that. They'd think I was weird if I didn't! It's not like I can say--oh, no. I'm good. I already have Trashykawa for that--now could I?" 

There was a sudden set of footsteps outside in the hallway--tiny feet heading to the end of the hall.

"Takeru?" Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa nodded as they both watched the door. Had they been shouting? Iwaizumi couldn't recall.

A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Are you staying over for the night Hajime-kun?" Oikawa's mother asked. 

"Ah, yes. Thank you!" Iwaizumi called out and turned to Oikawa. "You stay here," he hissed and walked to the door.

"Thank you for letting me stay on such short notice," Iwaizumi said and smiled at Oikawa's mother. She pat his arm and led him to the closet where the extra futons were stored.

"I'm just glad you boys seem to have made up. Tooru has been so down lately," she said as she pulled out the futon and a pillow.

"I'm sorry. The pre-lims are a stressful time for all of us," Iwaizumi said and accepted the sheets.

"Your last year together, huh," Oikawa's mother sighed. "You boys have grown up so fast! I cannot believe it."

"I'll--I'll always be there for Oikawa! Now if you'll please excuse me." Iwaizumi turned and fled back to Oikawa's room, futon heavy in his arms.

"You don't have to spend the night," Oikawa muttered as Iwaizumi closed the door behind him. Oikawa had climbed back onto his bed, long legs spilling off the side.

"I'm spending the night, Shittykawa. And you're going to tell me exactly what you did," Iwaizumi said as he advanced on the bed, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Oikawa exclaimed and pulled his feet up to his chest.

"There's something seriously wrong with you." Iwaizumi poked Oikawa's forehead with his finger. "Did you really make both of us live through all of that shit for such a stupid reason?"

"What! I know you're not gay, Iwaizumi. Do you know how guilty I feel!" Oikawa wrenched Iwaizumi's hand down from his forehead.

"It's not like you're gay either! You got it up for a girl didn't you!"

"We--ll," Oikawa drew out the syllable, once again averting his eyes.

"Seriously," Iwaizumi's voice was flat as he sat down next to Oikawa.

"It's not like we went all the way." Oikawa shrugged sheepishly. 

"After all your bragging, you didn't even go all the way," Iwaizumi laughed, a sudden weight lifting from his shoulders. He hadn't realized how much that had bothered him until that moment.

Oikawa cradled Iwaizumi's hand in his own and after an intense pause he lifted his gaze to meet Iwaizumi's.

"So are you going to do something about it?" Oikawa asked haughtily, his tone of voice clashing with the slight rasp it still held from crying.

"Are you sure? Are we good now?" Iwaizumi asked, suddenly feeling a bit anxious. They might fool around, but this was different. If they did it now it meant something, something they couldn't take back later.

"I think I've loved you since I can remember and if you're not going to let me go then I'm not going to let you go either, Iwa-chan. So you better be prepared," Oikawa leaned forward resting his forehead against Iwaizumi's.

"I still can't believe you pulled that shit on me," Iwaizumi growled.

"What! It's not like you were any bett--" Iwaizumi cut Oikawa off with a half angry kiss. He pulled his hand free from Oikawa's slackened grip and laced his fingers through the hair at the back of Oikawa's neck pulling him closer.

"Iwa-c--" Oikawa gasped as he was pushed down onto the bed before lips smothered the rest of his thought. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Iwaizumi gasped, nipping at Oikawa's lips before moving down to his neck, biting down--hard, getting the sharp gasp and hiss he had been waiting for.

"Ha-Hajime," the name spilled from Oikawa's lips and pierced through Iwaizumi's lust filled thoughts.

"Wh-what?" Iwaizumi pulled back, bracing himself over Oikawa.

"You never said it," the words were breathy as Oikawa gasped.

"Said what?" Iwaizumi asked and brought his knee up to gingerly rub against Oikawa. He felt a satisfying resistance and almost forgot the question, only to be reminded when Oikawa brought his hands up to Iwaizumi's cheeks forcing him to look down at him.

"You never said how you feel." Oikawa's lips were turned up into a pout, but there was a flash of hurt in his eyes that was impossible to ignore. Iwaizumi swallowed. How did he feel?

"You're the most important person to me outside family," Iwaizumi said truthfully. "Name that whatever you want."

Oikawa didn't let go of his cheeks and Iwaizumi felt his mind clear a little and embarrassment worm its way up as heat flooding his cheeks. 

"You're so adorable, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa crooned as his hands slipped down to loop behind Iwaizumi's neck.

"What? I thought we were on first name basis already," Iwaizumi quirked his eyebrow and got a pinch as a reward. He ground his knee down again, satisfied as Oikawa lifted his head up a bit groaning as he broke eye contact.

"You're such an ass," Oikawa muttered as he pulled his knee up managing to trap Iwaizumi's leg between his own and rolling him over so they lay side by side on the bed. Oikawa buried his head against Iwaizumi's chest soon feeling arms circle around him.

"You're being too cute today," Iwaizumi whispered to the top of Oikawa's head, the soft curls tickling his nose.

"I'm always cute," came the muffled reply. They lay there for a while. The hallway light was switched off. Soft footsteps padded down the hall and a door closed.

"I really want to do it," Oikawa lifted his head peering at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi glanced at the closed door.

"What about everyone? It's still early--" Iwaizumi whispered. 

"Just because you sleep on a different floor than your parents--"Oikawa started and stalled when Iwaizumi turned his steady gaze on him. "Fine, but we can at least--" Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, fingers running through his hair as he pulled himself up in the process so they lay nose-to-nose.

"What?" Iwaizumi's breath ghosted against Oikawa's cheek, teasing. "What do you want to--?"

Oikawa didn't let him finish his sentence before pressing their lips together. The angle wasn't quite right and noses got in the way, so with a frustrated grunt Oikawa pulled himself up hand running through Iwaizumi's hair. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi pulled him closer, nipping and biting--the air suddenly full of heat. Iwaizumi let his hand slip underneath Oikawa's shirt, fingers trailing up the smooth lines of his abs to his side to his back effectively bunching the fabric up exposing most of Oikawa's torso.

Oikawa pulled up for air, half hovering over Iwaizumi who took full advantage of Oikawa's tiny lapse in poise as he turned the tables, flipping Oikawa down onto the bed. His eyes were still swollen and puffy and somehow they matched the red of his lips.

There was a loud knock on the door. Iwaizumi caught an elbow to the side tumbling off the bed as Oikawa sat up.

"Tooru! Go use the bath while it's still hot! Everyone else has already gone. Hajime-kun, if you want to take a bath you're more than welcome to!"

"Okay!" Oikawa called out, the word coming out strained as he tried to calm the painful beating of his heart.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi muttered leaning his back against the bed frame and massaging his side.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Oikawa asked as he swung his legs down onto the floor next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked up at him.

"You sure you can go out with that," Iwaizumi said, leaning his cheek against his forearm resting on the bed. Oikawa's hand went up to his ruffled hair. "I'm not talking about your stupid perfect hair." Iwaizumi laughed. The sound was contagious and soon they both sat on the floor wiping their eyes as anxiety melted into relief. They were good. Still chuckling, Oikawa went to his closet to pull out clean clothes. Iwaizumi trailed behind him and got a t-shirt and pair of shorts thrust at him.

"Do you want to go first?" Iwaizumi asked, clutching the clothes in his hand.

"Or we could go together," Oikawa turned to look at him and winked. He'd bounced back a lot quicker than Iwaizumi would have guessed, the normal swagger and annoying confidence back to where it always was.

"We almost got caught once today! Do you want to give me a premature heart attack?"

"We won't get caught! The bath has a lock. I'll go in first and you can come in a few minutes later. Unless you're a pussy." Oikawa smirked and fled the room before Iwaizumi had a chance to respond. He glared at the door and counted to thirty as slow as he could before gritting his teeth and pulling the door open. 

The hallway was dark, the only light coming from the light above the staircase. Iwaizumi slipped across the wooden floor, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. The TV was blaring loudly in the living room--some kind of quiz show by the sound of it--as he slipped by towards the downstairs bathroom. He stopped in front of the door for a second before making up his mind and knocking softly. Seconds later it opened revealing a half naked Oikawa.

"Don't knock on the door, stupid," he growled and pulled Iwaizumi inside and shutting the door behind them. "The whole point is not to get-- what?" Iwaizumi pulled his eyes away and turned dropping the clean clothes in a basket on top of Oikawa's. Iwaizumi swallowed.

"It's just--"Iwaizumi cleared his throat and unzipped his hoodie. "I haven't seen you naked in a while."

"And you forgot how gorgeous Oikawa-san is?" Iwaizumi turned around, but the angry retort died as he watched Oikawa bite his lip trying to keep himself from laughing--somehow making it even worse.

"You're a real asshole," Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa sauntered forward that ridiculous smirk on his face.

"But I'm your asshole," he purred and rested his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders. "Wait, that sounded weird," Oikawa continued and cocked his head to the side eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you propositioning me?" Iwaizumi asked, hands snaking down and grabbing Oikawa's behind.

"You talk way too fucking much," Oikawa hissed as Iwaizumi ground their hips together.

" _I_ talk too much--?" Iwaizumi started, but a loud bout of laughter from the living room made them both jump and look at the door. 

"You locked it right?" Iwaizumi whispered.

"Of course I did," Oikawa hissed already peeling Iwaizumi out of his sweatshirt.

"This is too weird," Iwaizumi said as Oikawa pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt. Oikawa frowned and let go, the material bunching back down to cover Iwaizumi's abs.

"Fine," Oikawa shrugged and took a step back, turned around a pulled the rest of his clothes off discarding them on the floor and stepping into the wash room, door clicking behind him before Iwaizumi had a chance to gather his thoughts. He blinked once before pulling his shirt off and stepping out of his sweatpants. He had to restrain himself from banging the door open. Oikawa had already sat down filling a pail with warm water from the tap. He perked up a bit when the door slid shut, but didn't turn around--clearly still sulking.

"I didn't mean you were weird," Iwaizumi started and stalled when Oikawa's shoulders stiffened. "I meant your parents are like ten feet away! I don't think we're quite ready to parade our--I don't know. Are we--are we dating now?" Oikawa had turned to look at Iwaizumi halfway through his speech.

"They would probably laugh it off and say--what took you so long?" Oikawa shrugged. "My parents are pretty easy going about these sorts of things. Look at Nee-san and Takeru. She came home one day pregnant and they didn't throw her out."

"Maybe," Iwaizumi sighed and sat down on the tiled floor flipping a second pail over that had been resting against the wall. He thought about his parents and their marriage. Would they understand? "I still don't think it's a good idea." 

Oikawa took the empty pail from Iwaizumi and handed him the filled one.

"If you don't want it to be known then we'll keep it that way. Just act like we always have. It's not like we got caught once in the whole time we've been together," Oikawa said as he started to fill the second pail.

"We were damn lucky! I don't know how we haven't been caught. Doing that stuff in school--after practice? Now that I think about it feels like a miracle we _haven't_ been caught once," Iwaizumi shifted forward and suddenly his face was under water. "What the fuck!" Iwaizumi coughed as the spray of water dropped lower. He wiped his eyes only to see Oikawa give him a small smile.

"It'll be okay," Oikawa said turning the shower head toward himself causing Iwaizumi to shiver at the sudden loss of heat. "We'll figure it out."

They washed in comfortable silence, only to be interrupted once by Oikawa's mother asking Tooru to finish up so that Hajime-kun can get a chance to bath. Oikawa had to keep himself from laughing as Iwaizumi scowled at him, when he yelled back at her that he would be right out. Iwaizumi pinched the soft skin of Oikawa's inner thigh as they sat in the warm bath, legs interlaced so they would both fit marginally comfortably.

Iwaizumi dressed as Oikawa let the water drain from the bath and cleaned up.

"Next time, let's take a bath at your place. Your parents work late so--," Oikawa started only to receive a towel to the face.

"Sure," Iwaizumi said casually, gathering his discarded clothes from the floor. "Summer holidays start in a month or so and my parents always go visit family in the countryside."

"I know," Oikawa frowned and started to towel himself off. "Will you go this year? It's exam prep time and practice."

"I have to for a few days during the festival. Mom will probably be there for a few weeks, but dad could never take that much time off," Iwaizumi shrugged and stood, pointedly watching Oikawa dress.

"But he's never home. I don't think I've seen your father in months," Oikawa said pulling on his shorts.

"Work is hard right now. I barely see him more than a few hours during the weekends myself and I supposedly live with him." Iwaizumi sighed picking up Oikawa's scattered clothes off the floor.

They walked out and as they passed the living room Oikawa's mother turned to smile at them.

"Do you want something to eat? There are still leftovers in the fridge or some of that pudding you like Tooru," she said as she leaned, half turned around, against the back of the couch.

"I'm okay. Thank you auntie," Iwaizumi said with a smile.

"We're gonna head to bed," Oikawa said and nudged Iwaizumi to move along. "Good night!"

A 'good night' was echoed by the others in the room as they turned back to the TV.

They walked up the stairs, bumping shoulders along the way. Iwaizumi pulled open the door and discarded his pile of clothes by the closed closet doors. Meanwhile, Oikawa pushed his door shut and flopped down on the bed.

"Should I turn off the light?" Iwaizumi asked and got a groaning half positive reply so he stepped over the forgotten books on the floor switching the desk lamp off. It took him a second to adjust to the dark and by the time he made it to the bed Oikawa had already pulled himself under the covers.

"Tired?" Iwaizumi asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Exhausted," Oikawa muttered. His eyes were already closed and he shifted to his side, making space on the bed. Iwaizumi sighed and pulled the covers back enough to slip inside.

"I missed you so much," Oikawa muttered and wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi's.

"I know," Iwaizumi said, but instead of the punch he had anticipated he grunted as he was pulled into a full body hug.

"You're such a dick," Oikawa growled into his ear.

"I know." Iwaizumi chuckled fingers finding their way to Oikawa's still slightly damp hair.

* * *

"So you two got back together?" Matsukawa asked first thing as Oikawa and Iwaizumi greeted them at the doors to the school on Monday morning.

"What?" Iwaizumi frowned, but Oikawa just wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder and laughed.

"Just stop making out in the locker rooms from now on, it's annoying," Hanamaki said and rolled his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Iwaizumi stuttered and felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Oh, you found out?" Oikawa asked, not letting his hand drop as they walked down the corridor toward the stairs.

"What do you mean-- _Oh, you found out?_ " Iwaizumi growled and brushed Oikawa's arm away.

"It's not like you're very good at hiding it," Matsukawa shrugged.

"What!" Iwaizumi felt his stomach drop thinking back to how he normally acted with Oikawa.

"Do you know how many times we've had to make excuses for you two?" Hanamaki sighed. "Have you never wondered why no one has _ever_ walked in on you?"

"Well--I just--" Iwaizumi tried, but the words failed him.

"Ah, it's okay, Iwa-chan! It's just Makki and Mattsun," Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi's side.

"You!" Iwaizumi pointed at Hanamaki. "You knew all along!"

Hanamaki shrugged. "Well. Since like last summer."

They'd stopped halfway up the stairs and Iwaizumi had to brace himself up against the wall.

"And you!" Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa who just smiled at him. "You're way too carefree!"

The bell for first period rang out and Oikawa leaned forward.

"I need to go to class now--Ha-ji-me." Oikawa winked and escaped up the stairs as Iwaizumi's face blazed like a thousand suns.

"He's the devil," Iwaizumi growled as he continued up with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, corridor quickly filling up with other students.

"Better a happy devil than a sad devil," Hanamaki said and waved as he stepped into his classroom.

"You're the one who got yourself into this," Matsukawa said and clapped his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I don't envy you your task."

Iwaizumi swatted at him, but Matsukawa easily dodged to the side and pushed through into his classroom chuckling.

What in the world had he gotten himself into? Iwaizumi shuddered as he made it into his classroom as the final bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up the first 'season' of Distance! I hope everyone enjoyed the ride. I really enjoyed writing it. I'm going on a short hiatus from writing this story to finish up my MagicFest entry-look forward to some magic and crime coming your way-so probably no new chapters before mid-October at the earliest. Knowing I have to take a short break from Distance I wrote this extra long chapter to kind of wrap things up (just in case). 
> 
> I do want to continue Distance in the future. Mostly to see what else I can do to torture my poor babies, but it's really up to the level of inspiration/motivation I have. Commenting and letting me know if you want more in the future will help boost my writing motivation ten fold. If you've enjoyed reading Distance and want more, please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> As always, you can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a multi-chapter thing. Any interest in a friends-with-benefits angst fest? Please let me know in the comments!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


End file.
